your loaf of life, love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Jason Grace, mantan praetor, mulai berhadapan dengan dunia baru setelah kepergiannya ke Los Angeles bersama Piper. Mulai dari Tristan McLean hingga lisensi mengemudi, monster kamar mandi hingga anjing-anjing pelacak, Jason menerima kehidupannya. {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}


**your loaf of life, love**

Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _romance/family –canon. untuk #challengeyourselfchallenge: paket medium._

* * *

Tidak ada mimpi buruk kali ini. Mungkin karena Jason berada sangat dekat dengan ruang kekuasaan ayahnya, mungkin pula waktu bersantai dari sekian banyak ketakutan ternyata masih punya ruang untuk dirinya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi setelah dia memegangi dadanya, di atas telapak tangannya ada sepotong besar roti. Kulitnya merasakan kehangatannya.

Tak tahu naluri apa yang mengantarkannya, dia menurut begitu saja dengan merobeknya.

Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan yang menggenggam potongan itu—di hadapannya udara kosong.

Pandangannya mengabur saat orang-orang berdatangan dan mencubit roti itu. Sampai akhirnya semuanya gelap, Jason bertanya-tanya mengapa roti itu tak kunjung habis.

* * *

Jason bangun dengan perasaan berat pada dadanya: kepergian Leo masih terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Apalagi dengan seribu penyesalan dan seratus ribu, _bagaimana jika seandainya ...?_

Walaupun hologram itu datang dan setidaknya ada harapan bahwa Leo _hidup kembali_ setelah perang, siapa yang tahu soal perjalanan penuh halang-rintang setelahnya? Jason berusaha menyingkirkan semua prasangka buruk dan mencoba optimis, karena pada kenyataannya kemungkinan buruk pun masih bisa diperbaiki lagi, tetapi, masih ada rasa sakit yang seolah memakan hatinya pelan-pelan.

Jason lekas-lekas berdiri ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu toilet. Dia cepat-cepat mencuci tangan dan membuka pintu, menemukan seorang pramugari yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Mohon maaf, mohon kembali ke tempat duduk, karena sedang ada turbulensi."

"Oke," kata Jason sambil lalu, menyeka-nyekakan tangannya ke sisi samping jinsnya. Dia segera kembali ke tempat duduk, memasang sabuk pengaman—dan di saat yang sama terjadi guncangan yang membuat Piper di sampingnya tersentak.

"Oh—di mana kita?"

"Masih setengah perjalanan." Jason meregangkan tangannya ke depan. "Hello. Selamat pagi, Manis."

Piper mengerjap, masih menyembuhkan diri dari disorientasi. "Ini petang, Jason."

"Baguslah."

Piper menyentuh-nyentuhkan jarinya ke kaca jendela. "Rasanya senang sekali tidak bermimpi."

"Aku juga," timpal Jason. "Sudah dua malam berturut-turut." Namun, bohong sedikit. Dua malam sebelumnya memang benar. Sekarang, soal roti itu. Sebenarnya dia berharap banyak dia bisa mendapat visi-visi. Terlebih tentang Leo. Namun, mengingat perang besar yang baru mereka hadapi dan perjalanan sebulan penuh yang beratus kali nyaris membuat mereka mati, mungkin sebaiknya tidak dulu.

"Sudah bersiap-siap?"

Jason kembali ke kenyataan sepenuhnya, setelah pikirannya mulai keluyuran ke mana-mana, dan begitu menatap mata Piper baru dia sadar bahwa yang perempuan itu maksud adalah soal _sekolah_. Bukan hal yang _lain_.

"Entahlah," Jason menjawab gamang, tertawa sebentar, mengingat dokuemn-dokumen kamuflasenya yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah murid dari Berkeley yang terpaksa pindah karena orangtuanya bercerai. Betapa besar tipuan kabut itu, dan dia hanya menunggu waktu kawan-kawan barunya bertanya-tanya tentang keluarganya yang berantakan. "Semoga saja," tambah Jason kemudian, "tidak perlu ada gangguan monster selama di sekolah. Ingat cerita Percy tentang kekacauan di ruang musik sekolah dunia nyatanya?"

Piper nyaris meledak dalam tawa. "Setidaknya kita satu sekolah, Bocah Terang. Ada dua demigod dalam satu gedung, barangkali hal itu membantu."

"Banyak membantu," Jason berusaha optimis, lebih kepada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bukan tentang monster, sebenarnya. "Jadi, Pipes, apakah aku boleh tidur?"

"Aku akan menggantikan jam jagamu," tanggap Piper, sedikit rasa sedih terbersit di matanya dan Jason melihat itu dengan jelas. Sekelebat ingatan tentang Argo II merayap di kepalanya, ia merindukan malam-malam yang sepi, saat hanya ada dirinya dan Percy atau Leo atau Frank, dan jika beruntung, dengan Piper, yang selalu menggandeng tangannya setiap kali keheningan mencekik dan kabut seolah mendatangkan pertanda.

Jason meraih tangan Piper seraya berkata, "Kita akan baik-baik saja," seolah mereka masih berada di dalam trireme, seolah mereka masih menghitung hari kematian mereka sendiri.

* * *

Jason sedikit linglung ketika memasuki bandara yang benar-benar asing untuknya. Dia besar di Amerika tetapi kehidupan seperti ini sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin menyepi di Kabin Satu atau sudut Roma Baru saja. Piper membantunya fokus dengan mengajaknya bicara, kali ini soal meromantisasi bandara yang Piper pikir adalah tempat bertukar dan mempererat cinta (entah ini ada hubungannya dengan garis keturunan Piper atau tidak, entahlah).

"Hanya ini barang-barang bawaan kalian?"

Jason nyaris melompat ketika penjemputnya mengejutkan mereka. Di sebelahnya, Piper menggumam soal mereka berdua yang memang tak perlu banyak harta di perkemahan. Seharusnya Jason tidak kaget Pelatih Hedge di sini, berarti keramaian bandara memang patut dipersalahkan. Pak Pelatih tampak bosan menunggu, bertumpu pada tiang rendah yang membatasi para penjemput. Jason mencari tanda-tanda Mellie dan si kecil Chuck. Tiga hari lalu, saat keluarga Hedge tiba duluan di LA, Piper dan Jason yang sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan perkemahan mendapat pesan Iris bahwa si kecil Chuck alergi susu formula yang dibeli di toko, entah bagaimana keadaan anak itu.

Hedge mendahului mereka seolah telah hafal peta bandara. Piper berhenti beberapa kali untuk menunggu Jason yang tertinggal karena matanya sibuk menyapu sekeliling.

"Seolah kau baru kali pertama ke sini saja."

"Memang yang pertama," Jason berdeham, mengusir rasa gengsi.

"Tidak pernah ada petualangan ke sini?"

"Tidak ada."

Piper tersenyum. "Maka jadikan yang pertama ini yang paling keren. Ayo, lebih cepat. Ayah pasti tidak sabar bertemu denganmu."

Jason meneguk ludah mendengarnya. Membayangkan satu sekolah bersama Piper, di satu sisi, membuatnya merasa mendapat bayaran setimpal atas seratus ancaman maut di belakang sana, tetapi membayangkan satu rumah bersama Tristan sedikit banyak membuatnya berharap hal itu tidak membuatnya menjadi bocah kikuk yang nol besar dalam berinteraksi dengan seorang sosok pria dewasa yang bisa disebutnya _ayah_.

"Ayah di mana, Pak Pelatih?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari Las Vegas. Kalian akan bertemu di rumah."

* * *

Mereka tiba lebih dahulu daripada Tristan. Rumah tiga lantai itu dibagi-bagi. Bagian bawah untuk asisten pribadi Tristan, Mellie, berikut keluarga kecilnya. Rupanya Hedge telah resmi menjadi supir Tristan McLean, Jason sedikit kagum ternyata laki-laki itu punya lisensi mengemudi (—sesuatu yang harus didapatkannya segera).

Kamarnya, kamar Piper, dan kamar Tristan—yang pasti akan sangat jarang ditempati—berada di lantai ketiga. Lantai kedua adalah tempat berkumpul, meja makan besar yang Jason rasa sia-sia, tapi tak dibicarakannya.

"Dan, ya, _ta-daa_ , selamat datang di kamarmu!" Piper membuat kalimat kejutan itu terdengar aneh karena nadanya yang datar, tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Jason tersenyum.

Jason memandangi kamarnya. Kelabu seperti awan mendung, dengan sedikit putih dan biru dongker pada beberapa bagian seperti kosen jendela dan perabot. Ia mengira Piper yang mengusulkan semua ini, tetapi apakah perempuan itu punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya pada ayahnya, dengan segala kehancuran yang sempat terjadi dan pencarian Leo? Ia rasa tidak.

"Kamarmu yang mana?" tanya Jason sebelum melangkah masuk.

Piper mengedikkan dagu ke arah belakang Jason. "Tepat berhadapan."

"Dan aku akan bangun pagi langsung melihatmu keluar dari kamar?" Jason melirik. "Lalu melihatmu sebelum tidur? Bagus juga."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam," Piper menahan diri untuk tersenyum, dia memukul lengan Jason, tetapi tampaknya ia gagal pada poin yang pertama.

"Di bawah ada Pak Hedge dan beberapa langkah dari kamarku adalah kamar ayahmu, apa yang berani kulakukan, memangnya?" Jason bergumam sambil memasuki kamarnya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di kaki tempat tidur, ia menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk mengenali aroma kamarnya sendiri. "Los Angeles. Yeah. Selamat datang kehidupan baru," tambahnya sembari memandangi dunia luar lewat jendela yang dibuka tirainya separuh.

Piper bersandar di bingkai pintu, "Kita punya banyak hal untuk ditata."

"Sekolah." Jason seakan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri pada bahaya. "Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Grace."

Jason menoleh, Piper juga. Dari belakang mereka, Tristan sudah merentangkan tangannya, siap memeluk.

"Aku memaksa untuk pulang hari ini, hampir saja aku tidak diizinkan oleh semua orang. Namun, apalagi yang diharapkan oleh seorang putri dari ayahnya, hm?"

"Selamat datang, Ayah!" Piper langsung menyambar Tristan seperti seorang bocah kecil. Jason bertaruh ia mendengar suara Piper yang bergetar, dan airmata pasti menggerabak di wajahnya.

"Jason! Senang bisa melihatmu lagi," Tristan mengisyaratkan agar Jason juga memeluknya—sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat Jason takut, tetapi akhirnya dia melakukannya juga. Hangat tapi sedikit canggung. Ayahnya tak pernah memeluknya seperti ini, siapapun. _Siapapun_ tak pernah memberinya sambutan yang sangat privat dan menenangkan begini. Sambutan dalam teriakan kemenangan adalah hal yang biasa, dan tiba-tiba saja Jason merasa tak perlu merindukan hal sepert itu jika dia memiliki hal seperti ini.

"Jadi, setelah ini akan segera kembali lagi ke Vegas?" nada bicara Piper was-was.

"Setidaknya kita masih punya dua malam untuk makan bersama, Sayang."

Jason berusaha berbasa-basi, "Senang sekali melihatmu kembali, Tristan. Aku merasa terhormat bisa disambut."

"Tentu saja, Jason. Kuharap kedatanganku bisa membayar banyak hal."

Jason melirik Piper, dan mengamati matanya yang berbinar ketika dia bicara pada ayahnya soal perjalanan mereka menuju Los Angeles—untuk satu masa dari sekian lama, Piper akhirnya bisa bahagia, setidaknya belum kembalinya Leo tidak terasa sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

Tristan sepertinya lupa cara menikmati makanan.

"Dari tadi kita hanya bercerita tentangku, Pipes, ayo ceritakan tentang sekolah kalian di sana."

Piper berlirikan dengan Jason, dan Jason mengangguk pelan. Hatinya sedikit berat, tetapi rasanya ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kami menjaili seorang guru," Piper menyuap selembar selada besar. "Ibu yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku membuatnya tidur saat kelas berlangsung, dan Jason membantuku."

Jason menelan makanannya yang tak selesai dikunyah. Menaruh Gaea sebagai seorang ibu guru fiktif masih kedengaran lucu baginya.

"Nakal sekali," Tristan tampak tidak senang, ia mengerutkan hidungnya. "Di sekolah yang ini kalian tidak boleh begitu."

Jason bermaksud menjawabnya dengan candaan, tetapi nada bicara Tristan terdengar lain. Ia jadi was-was, sementara itu Piper diam sambil menunduk, yang berisik adalah benturan sendok pada dinding mangkuknya. Apapun tentang bangkitnya Gaea ternyata buruk, meski diadaptasi menjadi cerita rekaan di dunia alternatif sekalipun.

"Semoga di sekolah baru ini kalian betah, ya, dan tidak ada rencana membuat guru tidur di ruang kelas lagi." Tristan menyuap dua kali sebelum melanjutkan lagi sambil mengunyah, "Omong-omong, Jason, kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kapanpun kaumau—tapi ingatlah, di bawah ada Hedge dan aku punya tiga kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung langsung dengan ponsel pintarku," ia memandang Jason sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengedipkan matanya.

Sebagai cowok enam belas tahun yang puber, Jason mengerti dengan mudah, dan tanpa sadar dia menelan ludahnya. Dia tertawa canggung menanggapi Tristan. "Suatu kehormatan," dia menelan lagi, "yang harus kujaga," dia merasa perkataannya aneh, tetapi Tristan tertawa karenanya dan dia lega. "Tapi, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar suatu saat nanti bisa menyewa tempat tinggal untukku sendiri, tidak enak—"

"Jangan, jangan," sanggah Tristan, "tidak boleh memikirkan soal bekerja. Kalian sekolahlah yang baik. Konsentrasi untuk itu. Urusan bekerja dan mencari uang, itu kewajiban orang dewasa."

"Tristan, aku laki-laki—"

"Aku juga, dan aku lebih tua," garpu Tristan teracung-acung di udara, "dan artinya kewajiban lebih besar di tanganku, oke?"

Jason merasa ingin bergelung selamanya sebagai anak kecil.

"Jason Grace, kita punya banyak hal untuk dibicarakan." Tristan mengambil minum, sepertinya sengaja menggantung, yang mendadak membuat leher Jason gatal, yang mungkin lebih karena kerah kaos polo ungunya. "Tapi santai saja, pelan-pelan. Kita punya banyak waktu—karena aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan putriku berlama-lama denganmu." Ia nyengir, menyejukkan hati Jason seperti siraman air es dari surga.

* * *

Jason mengharapkan ada buku-buku tentang legenda Cherokee di rumah ini, tetapi yang dia temukan di ruang tengah adalah novel-novel klasik yang ia rasa berguna untuk riset Tristan. Dia mengambil salah satunya, membacanya dengan melompat-lompat. Ada seorang tokoh yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi tampaknya tokoh itu akan mati di tengah-tengah peperangan. Dia menutupnya, menggantinya dengan novel lain yang tampaknya tidak lebih gelap.

Piper terlihat dari tempatnya berada, sedang membuat entah-minuman-apa di konter, Jason harap perempuan itu segera bergabung dengannya, karena ia mulai bosan, tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk tidur. Tidak sesuai dengan jam hariannya. Itu _cukup_ buruk. Bagi Jason, keteraturan adalah seni kehidupan.

"Piper memaksaku membeli sebagian besar isi lemari itu karena dia pikir hal itu bagus untuk mendukung aktingku."

Jason nyaris menggeser diri karena kaget kalau dia lupa bahwa hal itu tak sopan bagi sebagian orang.

"Piper suka novel-novel ini?"

"Sedikit," tapi Tristan mengangkat bahu, "kurasa dia sudah lupa sebagian besar ceritanya." Tristan memandangi seluruh isi rak buku beberapa langkah di depan sofa tempat duduk mereka berdua. "Tapi ada satu buku yang ... kurasa cukup membekas di dirinya, walau aku tidak tahu dalam artian positif atau tidak." Tristan pun bangkit, membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil sebuah buku tanpa mengamati secara khusus, seolah dia sudah tahu buku itu hingga ke tekstur punggungnya sekalipun.

"Ini. Ceritanya tentang anak kecil yang tumbuh di lingkungan yang terus-menerus merundungnya hingga ia remaja, dan sedikit menyinggung tentang kesehatan mentalnya."

Jason tertegun ketika menerima buku itu dari Tristan. Ia rasa ia memahami sesuatu.

"Dulu ...," mata Tristan menerawang, Jason mengamatinya lekat-lekat. "Saat masih kecil, saat kami belum tinggal di sini, dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang dikenali—saat itu kami tidak memiliki banyak uang, tapi aku bahagia karena aku punya putriku." Suara Tristan menjadi sedikit serak. "Piper kecil punya beberapa teman dari tetangga sekitar. Suatu hari, dia pulang sambil menangis. Rupanya sekelompok teman mengatainya jelek karena dia satu-satunya yang tidak berkulit putih di antara mereka."

Jason tak menyadari ia mencengkeram buku itu hingga melengkung.

"Aku menghiburnya, aku bilang warna kulitnya benar-benar istimewa. Istimewa seperti ibunya ... dan kukatakan bahwa hal itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat ibunya sangat mencintai Piper ..."

Ingatkan Jason suatu saat nanti, jika ia berkunjung ke Olympus, untuk bercerita dengan emosional pada Venus bahwa ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang rumpang di sini, dan keluarga kecil itu adalah _bagian_ dari hidupnya. Melukai apa yang menjadi bagian hidupnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Namun, dewa-dewi pedulikah? Biasanya tidak. Jason hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kemudian, saat Piper lebih besar, teman-temannya yang lain mengejeknya yang tidak punya ibu, berkata bahwa mungkin ibunya membencinya karena dia tidak cantik dan berkulit putih seperti teman-temannya."

Jason mencium bau kertas yang terbakar karena sengatan listrik, tetapi ia diam saja.

"Aku mengatakan hal serupa, dan Piper yang mulai besar semakin kritis. Dia bertanya, jika ibunya menyayanginya, kenapa dia tak pernah meninggalkan apapun untuk Piper. Kujawab, bahwa ibunya meninggalkan semua kekuatannya di dirinya, yang suatu saat akan diketahuinya. Piper sedikit tenang, akhirnya."

 _Benar_ , Jason membatin. _Charmspeak_ , _kecantikan yang tak biasa, kemampuan persuasif yang mengubah dunia_ —Jason membuat catatan mental, bahwa Piper memiliki semua itu dan ia memiliki Piper. Apa ia harus menunda marah-marahnya pada Venus/Aphrodite?

"Kadang-kadang aku bilang bahwa ibunya begini, ibunya begitu, hanya untuk menghiburnya sampai ia kuat untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri dan kami tidak lagi bicara soal dia yang diganggu ... kautahu, Jason, sebagai orang dewasa, aku merasa telah berbuat banyak dosa untuk anakku sendiri."

Jason meneguk ludah. "Kurasa kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Setidaknya ... dengan kata-kata itu, Piper bisa menjadi perempuan yang _seperti ini_ ," mata Jason melirik pada Piper yang sedang membuka sekantong besar keripik di depan lemari es yang masih terbuka. "Piper luar biasa. Kau juga."

Tristan tertawa kecil. "Jason, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, dan mungkin kau akan memiliki keputusanmu sendiri, tapi biarkan aku bicara. Nanti, sebagai ayah, aku yakin kau akan berbohong pada anakmu. Jika terdesak, maka lakukanlah, tapi jangan biarkan kebohongan itu membuatnya manja."

Jason bertanya-tanya, kebohongan macam apa itu, tapi dia menyimpannya dalam hati. "Baik. Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Nah, jadi, siapa yang mau limun ala Piper?"

Jason lega karena Piper datang pada saat yang _tidak terlalu salah_. "Satu untuk Jason Grace."

Tristan mengambil gelas dari baki yang baru saja Piper taruh di meja. "Satu untuk Tristan McLean."

Piper terhibur, lalu meletakkan kantong keripiknya di samping _pot_ kaca besar, ia hanya mengambil satu keping. "Um, Jason, apa yang kaulakukan ... pada buku itu?"

"Oh— _oh_ ," Jason mendadak panik. "Astaga, tidak sengaja."

"Lho, buku itu tidak rusak sejak dari dalam lemari? Ayah pikir karena kertasnya memang paling jelek, jadi begitu."

Piper menggeleng. "Dasar. Tapi—ah, biarkan saja. Aku masih bisa beli versi digitalnya, kok."

Jason memandang hampa buku yang punya noda hitam di tangannya itu, dan serpihan abu yang luruh ke lantai saat ia mencoba membolak-balikkannya. "Sebegitu sayangnya kau pada buku ini, Pipes?"

Piper menatap Jason sekilas, "Yah, sebagian cerita memang membekas karena kita benar-benar merasakannya. Begitu, kan, Yah?"

"Tepat sekali." Tristan bersandar pada sofa.

* * *

Rasanya, hari menjadi lebih cepat sebelumnya, dan tiba-tiba melambat di pagi pada hari pertama sekolah. Jason melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mengira dia sudah terlambat, tetapi ternyata masih pukul lima pagi. Samar-samar ia dengar bunyi seseorang dari dapur, dan ia bergegas keluar dari kamar, berharap itu Piper.

Bukan. Hanya seorang asisten rumah tangga yang dipanggil oleh Tristan sesekali. Dia bahkan tak sadar Jason datang.

Jason berbalik lagi, segera menuju pintu kamar Piper, dan ia sudah mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuknya, hanya untuk menariknya kembali. _Untuk apa? Kau takut sekolah_? Jason menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini yang namanya takut pada lingkungan baru—tapi, yah, begitulah cara dunia baru merasukinya seperti racun. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menjalani hidup sebagai prajurit Roma dan demigod, lalu hidup sebagai manusia terasa seperti sebuah tantangan asing seolah ia tak pernah dilahirkan untuk itu.

Ia memasuki kamarnya lagi, memandangi tas yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah. Tas itu dibelinya di Roma Baru, entah tahun berapa, dan hampir-hampir tak memiliki isi. Hanya sebuah buku pemberian Piper dan pena yang mirip Riptide, tapi tak bisa apa-apa kecuali memberinya tinta untuk mencatat-entah-apa.

Percy memberitahunya sedikit soal sekolah manusia di Amerika Serikat. _Biasa saja_ , katanya, kecuali buku-bukunya. Pelajaran klasik bagi Percy terasa lebih menarik dan bisa diterimanya dengan baik, terutama Yunani Kuno. Sempat tercetus di batin Jason bahwa dia seharusnya mengambil konsentrasi hukum saja, karena kemungkinan akan ada banyak istilah Latin, tapi mana ia tahu soal kurikulum. Terjebak di pilihan yang salah baru tahu rasa.

Jason melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, pada akhirnya.

* * *

Jason tersenyum melihat ia dan Piper memakai baju yang senada tanpa disengaja. Ia memakai kaos ungu yang dibelikan Piper di bandara (perempuan itu punya rencana belanja yang mengejutkan), dan Piper mengenakan kaos ungu muda yang belum pernah Jason lihat sebelumnya. Dia melapisinya dengan jaket denim biru gelap, dan memakai celana hitam yang lebih cocok disebut dengan mode-ala-Nico-di-Angelo.

Sarapan mereka terlalu sebentar karena Tristan mendesak bahwa mereka harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali demi sekolah baru mereka. Menurut Jason tak ada yang istimewa, semuanya malah terkesan sedikit mendebarkan, tetapi Tristan menganggapnya sebagai waktu keluarga yang harus diabadikan. Dia bahkan memotret Jason dan Piper saat mereka menyandang tas dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jason kagum bahwa ternyata hubungan Tristan dan Piper sudah berkembang sebegini drastisnya setelah penyelamatan di musim dingin tahun lalu dan Piper yang sudah tak lagi berusaha mencuri perhatian Tristan dengan 'caranya'.

Tristan sendiri yang mengemudikan mobil untuk mengantar, dan Jason merasa seperti anak TK. Namun, membicarakannya adalah lancang. Ia memilih hanya tersenyum, menyadari bahwa saat-saat seperti inilah yang mengganti momen-momen yang tak pernah ia alami di usia taman kanak-kanaknya. Sejenak Jason merasa begitu beruntung sebagai (setengah) manusia biasa, bukan sebagai anak Jupiter, atau praetor, atau pahlawan dalam Ramalan Tujuh.

"Jason. Jason, hei, Bocah Terang."

Jason mendengar Tristan tertawa. Dari bangku penumpang di depan, Piper melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan hal lain. Jadi ... kalian sampai mana tadi?"

"Soal ujian mengemudimu," Piper mengulangi. "Ayah ingin mendaftarkanmu besok."

"Besok?" Jason nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Gawat_. Mendadak rasanya ia ingin mengendarai kuda angin saja. "Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Aku bahkan sudah mendaftarkanmu pada kenalanku. Aku hanya punya waktu hari ini dan besok, Jason, sisanya aku tidak janji. Lebih cepat akan membuat semuanya lebih baik. Lagipula setelah ini, saat kutinggal, kalian tidak bisa terus mengandalkan taksi, 'kan?"

Jason ingin bilang _mampus_ keras-keras. Ia tidak siap sama sekali. Memandang cara orang memutar mobil seratus delapan puluh derajat saja membuatnya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya melakukan itu tanpa ketakutan atau membuatmu terbentur sesuatu? Namun, jika naik taksi terus, artinya akan ada lebih banyak pengeluaran, transferan dari Tristan tak bisa ditekan. Sementara itu ia belum bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri.

Ketakutan Jason yang lain bangkit lagi.

"Kenapa sih, kau melamun terus?"

Jason tahu ia sudah membuat serentetan perilaku aneh yang mengacaukan hari-hari pertamanya di Los Angeles.

"Aku ... belum pernah mengendarai mobil sebelumnya ..."

"Saat pertama kali belajar masak, Piper juga belum pernah memegang kompor sebelumnya," celetuk Tristan. "Dan ia membuat telur dadarnya gosong."

Piper mendesah malu. "Tapi setidaknya Jason tidak akan membuat mobil gosong, kok."

Jason membayangkan sebuah kengerian. Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak mobil lain saat tutornya tak sempat menarik tuas rem bantuan, dan sebuah kebakaran terjadi dari tabrakan beruntun.

Itu berlebihan, ia tahu. Secara mental Jason menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Dan setelahnya, kami boleh memakai mobil ini?" Piper menoleh pada ayahnya. Jason dapat melihat tatapan penuh harap Piper.

"Atau kau tidak mau?" rupanya Tristan tak membaca ekspresi Piper. "Mau yang baru?"

"Mobil ini pun cukup, Ayah." Piper memandang sekeliling. "Sangat cukup."

Di belakang, Jason mengelus interior mobil. Mobil ini kecil, mobil keluarga yang hanya cukup untuk berlima, tapi rasanya lebih dari cukup. Ia menatap seraya berkata, _baik-baik ya padaku, kita akan bekerja sama sebentar lagi_.

Keluar dari Roma Baru menuju Perkemahan Blasteran sudah merupakan cerita yang luar biasa, dan sekarang mengecap dunia nyata rasanya seperti sekaleng soda yang dibuka mendadak setelah digelindingkan berkali-kali.

* * *

Rasanya tidak ada yang begitu istimewa saat mereka memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Semuanya menyangka mereka adalah sepupu atau saudara, tetapi Piper membantahnya, berkata bahwa mereka tak punya hubungan keluarga. Namun anehnya, perempuan itu tak bilang-bilang soal pacar. Jason sudah mendengar dari Mitchell bahwa sebelumnya, di pondok mereka, Piper dengan lantang mengumumkan bahwa Jason Grace adalah miliknya, tepat di depan wajah Drew. Cukup ajaib bagi Jason bahwa perempuan itu tak lagi melakukan hal serupa.

"Sebelumnya kau sekolah di mana?"

Jason sudah punya kenalan baru. Rudy di kiri dan Jane di kanan. Rudy terlihat lebih penasaran.

Jason mengangkat alis sambil membuka bukunya, siap memenuhinya dengan algoritma. "Berkeley. Lalu pindah ke New York, dan bertemu Piper di sana."

"Kalau bukan sepupu atau kerabat jauhmu ...," Jane membuat Jason menoleh.

"Pacar," Jason melengkapi tanpa babibu. Perempuan itu harus segera diklaim agar dia terlindungi. Jason merasa dirinya terdengar posesif dan protektif, tapi sudahlah, tak ada jalan mundur baginya.

"Kalian tinggal bareng?" Rudy tak habis rasa penasarannya.

Jason pikir terlalu cepat mengatakan semuanya. Ia hanya melirik sambil tersenyum tipis, "Menurutmu?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena ketukan pada papan tulis menandakan waktunya memperhatikan. Jason melirik Piper di sudut kiri, nomor tiga dari depan, sudah bersandar pada tembok sambil mengamati papan tulis dengan kening berkerut.

* * *

Piper menariknya, membisikinya saat jam makan siang,

"... Intinya, kita harus membaur, oke? Kita akan punya banyak waktu di rumah dan di luar, tapi di sekolah, jangan terlalu _memperlihatkan_."

Jason ingin menyanggah, tapi rasanya ada benarnya juga. Ini adalah kehidupan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya hidup yang ia bagi bersama Piper. Ada yang lain, ada yang harus diperhatikan, dan beginilah _seharusnya_.

"Oke." Jason maju, mengambil sewadah puding. Piper mengikuti. Sejenak kemudian, Piper, di belakangnya, telah menemukan teman berbicara. Jason memutuskan untuk bergerak, mencari Rudy.

Rudy memang selalu ingin tahu, tetapi selebihnya dia pendiam. Dia berhenti setiap pertanyaannya terjawab dan Jason kebingungan. Beberapa teman Rudy dari kelas yang lain, Jason mulai berkenalan dengan mereka.

Tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Jason bermimpi kembali ke Athena. Ia berada di loteng sebuah rumah, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat kota dan Parthenon. Air tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Parthenon, menyembur seolah keran air raksasa terbuka dari tanah. Gelombang menerobos sela-sela pilar Parthenon, dan mendadak sebuah kepala ikan raksasa keluar dari semburan yang mengarah ke Jason, keluar dari Parthenon dan menampakkan diri sambil menunggang gelombang yang menelan kota.

 _Cetus_ , seru Jason dalam hati, kemudian lekas-lekas berbalik. Namun tangga besi yang tadi digunakannya sudah hilang, hanya ada atap yang kosong dengan birai-birai berkarat, sementara bunyi air mengguruh di balik punggungnya. _Cetus_ itu hidup dan bergerak-gerak seperti lapar, membuka-tutup rahangnya. Matanya yang merah menyala membuat matahari di langit siang Yunani tak cerah lagi. Ekornya yang seperti ular mengempas-empaskan air.

Jason memutuskan untuk melompat dan memanggil angin, tetapi dia tercebur ke air dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Dia berusaha untuk timbul, tetapi air sepertinya semakin dalam. Jason kepayahan menggapai-gapai, tetapi di tengah itu semua dia melihat sebuah pisau melayang di dalam air, terombang-ambing.

Pisau Piper.

Jason mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk timbul, dan begitu ia bisa meraih udara bebas kembali, dia melihat di kejauhan separuh tubuh Piper telah berada di dalam mulut sang monster, di antara gigi-giginya yang sebesar tiang rumah.

"Pipes!"

Dia sudah dalam keadaan duduk, dan daun pintu terbuka. Mata Jason melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa yang datang bukan yang ia harapkan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Mimpi buruk, ya? Piper juga sering mengalaminya, apalagi saat dia kecil."

Di antara semua pilihan, Jason tidak meminta Tristan. Ia ingin membuang muka karena malu, tapi tak kuasa. Tristan menyalakan lampu meja yang temaram.

"Satu yang paling parah, yang aku ingat, adalah setelah kami riset tentang mitologi Yunani untuk filmku—tapi dia bilang dia bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia menangis setelahnya, dan selama dua malam dia tidur di kamarku."

Jason menatap selimut yang kusut di sekitar kakinya. "Kami ... memang sering mendapat mimpi buruk. Kadang-kadang itu berarti sesuatu."

"Perlu minum?"

Jason mengangkat kepalanya dan tahu-tahu Tristan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jason. Merasa segan, Jason pun menggeleng. "Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, terima kasih. Maaf membangunkanmu."

"Aku memang sudah bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak Jason. "Aku baru saja menengok Piper tadi. Dia baik-baik saja. Mau berbagi tentang mimpimu? Sesuatu yang buruk akan terasa lebih baik jika dibagi."

"Maaf, tapi kurasa ... tidak sekarang."

Jason melihat Tristan mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu—tapi, rasanya, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Laki-laki harus bisa mengatasi banyak hal sendiri, 'kan?" Jason berusaha terlihat keren, walaupun ia rasa mukanya payah saat ini.

Tristan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku suka jawabanmu." Tepukan lagi. "Selamat malam, Jason."

Jason melihat kepergian Tristan. Sesuatu meluap di dadanya.

* * *

Jason akhirnya menemukan Piper berada di kamar mandi siswa.

"Tidak ikut makan siang?"

Piper menyiramkan air dari keran yang terbuka penuh ke wajahnya. Matanya masih terpejam. "Sepertinya hari ini Hari Daging Nasional."

Jason berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja menu yang tersedia tadi, yang belum sempat disentuhnya karena tak mendapati Piper berada di dalam ruang makan.

"Tapi kau harus makan siang."

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak sekarang." Piper mematikan kerannya dan menggosok sisa-sisa air di wajahnya. "Mungkin aku hanya akan mengambil puding dan sirup."

"Akan kuambilkan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Jason, aku akan tetap ke sana, tapi sebelumnya aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Ada buku yang harus kupinjam."

"Ke perpustakaan bisa setelah makan, Pipes."

Piper menoleh ke arahnya. Bulir-bulir air jatuh dari keningnya. Tanpa ragu ia ambil tisu wajah dari samping alat pengering tangan. Dia menggosokkannya begitu saja ke wajahnya. "Clara bilang buku itu sangat sibuk. Telat sedikit, seseorang akan meminjamnya. Aku—dan barangkali kita—butuh buku itu untuk kajian sejarah klasik minggu depan."

Jason menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Kutunggu kau di ruang makan," katanya sambil berbalik.

Jason baru saja meninggalkan area kamar mandi, masuk ke dalam selasar yang menghubungkan bagian itu dengan area ruang-ruang kebersihan ketika terdengar suara air yang agak samar, lantai di bawah kakinya bergoyang. Lekas-lekas ia berbalik, tetapi luapan air membuatnya harus bersembunyi di belokan selasar. Ia meraba-raba sakunya, berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata—dan ia memetik pelajaran bahwa ia harus segera membeli pisau Swiss untuk keadaan-keadaan darurat.

Begitu air bah itu menyurut, ia mendengar bunyi _klontang_ yang nyaring, dan ia segera berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

Dari kejauhan, ia melihat cairan merah kehitaman di genangan surut. Ia meneriakkan nama Piper keras-keras, dan begitu ia tiba, ia melihat seekor _cetus_ seukuran anak kecil sedang menggelepar-gelepar, sebuah keran air yang lepas berada di dekatnya. Piper bersandar di dinding salah satu toilet, masih terengah-engah.

Jason menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di sana, dan ia segera menoleh.

"Nona McLean, ikut saya untuk menjelaskan semua ini."

Jason dan Piper bertukar pandang. Jason mengangguk, Piper mengikuti.

Sebelum pergi, Jason mengambil keran air itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala anak _cetus_ yang malang.

* * *

Penglihatan wali kelas mereka ternyata sebatas keran air yang lepas dan iguana yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Masalah utamanya adalah, Piper membiarkan keran air itu dan malah menggunakannya untuk melempar si iguana. Dia membiarkan kerusakan pada fasilitas sekolah dan memperparahnya, begitu kata si guru. Piper menyanggupi untuk menggantinya asalkan tidak ada surat peringatan yang ditujukan pada ayahnya.

Sepanjang interogasi Jason hanya mendengarkan setelah ia bilang bahwa ia juga baru tiba di kamar mandi saat semua itu terjadi.

Walau sepanjang pembicaraan Piper terlihat santai, Jason mendengar ia mengembuskan napas lega saat keluar dari ruangan.

"Monster itu datang dengan meluapkan air dari toilet," gerutu Piper dengan suara rendah, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar oleh beberapa siswa yang lalu-lalang di selasar. "Dia keluar dari bilik nomor tiga."

"Aku juga mendengar gemuruhnya," Jason menoleh ke balik punggungnya, merasa sedikit parno. " _Cetus_ bisa mengendalikan air?"

"Bisa jadi," tapi Piper mengangkat bahu. "Hari keduaku di sekolah baru malah dapat hal begini."

Jason menutupi rasa was-wasnya dengan melepaskan kacamata kemudian mengelapnya sembarangan dengan ujung kaosnya. Ia jadi teringat kursus mengemudinya sebentar lagi dan berpikir bahwa mungkin bisa saja hal serupa terjadi. Hidup mereka memang tak pernah aman, sayang sekali tak pernah ada catatan statistik berapa monster yang dihadapi demigod di dunia nyata dalam setahun.

"Kau takut?" Piper membacanya dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau juga." Jason memandangnya langsung ke dalam mata Piper, warna-warninya berhamburan seperti sedang menyaksikan titinada.

Piper mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa bilang baik-baik saja, tapi, mau bagaimana? Kadang-kadang hidup bukan tentang pilihan, Jason. Aku ke perpustakaan dulu," tutupnya, menggenggam tangan Jason hanya sedetik kemudian berbelok.

* * *

Hidup memang kadang bukan tentang pilihan.

Soal kursus mengemudi juga.

Tristan telah memanggilkan orangnya, dan di sinilah Jason berada. Di samping seorang pengajar yang tampaknya galak, sama-sama berkacamata, dan mengerutkan dahi saat Jason memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan gugup, dua kali meleset.

"Kau tidak akrab dengan mobil ya, sebelumnya, Anak Muda?"

Jason sudah mati gaya bahkan sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil. Rasanya ingin sekali menjawab, _biasanya aku naik angin, sih, dan angin tak perlu digas_. Dia kebingungan seperti bocah yang tersesat di kebun binatang saat mencari tempat kunci berada. Beruntung, ditemukannya sebelum si pelatih melemparkan tatapan mengejek padanya.

Ia menyalakan mesin dan menata posisi kakinya seperti yang diajarkan Tristan tadi malam.

"Baiklah, aku bisa melakukannya ..."

Dia mendengar si penguji mendengus mengejek.

Siapa yang peduli gelar mantan praetor, huh?

* * *

Satu setengah jam yang menegangkan tadi diisi oleh Jason yang hampir meloloskan diri dari lampu merah, dan seorang kakek yang meneriakkan sumpah-serapah. Jangan tanya kenapa dan jangan tanyakan detilnya.

Saat dia pulang, ternyata Tristan sudah berangkat. Jason sedikit menyesal, tapi melihat tawa Piper yang menanggapi ceritanya soal si kakek, dia merasa bahwa jika memang hidup bukan tentang pilihan, maka kebahagiaan sederhana kadang datang tanpa dikira-kira.

"Tahu tidak, di kali pertama aku naik sepeda, aku menabrak anjing tetanggaku. Itu hari terburukku sebagai anak kecil."

"Jera?"

"Kenapa jera? Aku baru menabrak anjing. Aku belum menabrak tiang, pagar tetangga, mobil yang parkir, dan terlebih—seorang kakek."

Jason tertawa pahit.

* * *

Jason melihat Piper membawa-bawa sebuah brosur di selasar, tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri Piper yang sedang mengobrol dengan dua teman ceweknya, dan sepertinya sedang menuju toilet itu. Jason segera kembali ke kelas, dan beberapa orang membawa brosur yang sama.

Rudy menawarkan selembar untuknya.

"Ini apa?"

"Yayasan sekolah kita selalu mengadakan ini setiap tahun," Rudy membolak-balik brosurnya, sepertinya ia pun belum membacanya secara keseluruhan. "Begitu kata kakak sepupuku, sih."

"Perkemahan musim gugur?"

"Ya, tapi tidak seperti perkemahan biasa. Sifatnya pun opsional."

"Apanya yang tidak biasa?" Jason menarik kursi untuk duduk di sisi samping meja Rudy.

"Namanya saja yang perkemahan. Aslinya kita akan tidur di bungalow-bungalow kecil, sekitar tujuh sampai sembilan orang di dalam satu bungalow, lalu mengadakan permainan-permainan ala pramuka.

 _Apa bedanya dengan di Long Island?_ Namun Jason diam saja. Diamatinya infografis dari perkemahan itu, yang menjabarkan keuntungan jika ikut serta. Bakal dapat hadiah istimewa bagi yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi, katanya.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Piper."

"Oh, ampun, Jason, pacarmu antusias sekali saat Jane memberikan ini padanya. Katanya dia suka perkemahan, dan dia punya banyak kenangan manis di perkemahan sehingga dia sangat ingin ikut. Wajib bagimu, _man_ , kecuali kau ingin menikmati waktumu sendiri selama beberapa hari."

Secara tak sadar Jason tersenyum di bagian _kenangan manis_. Dia mencatat tanggal penyelenggaraan perkemahan itu—minggu depan. Jangka yang tidak buruk untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

* * *

Piper begitu antusias saat berangkat. Jason melihat Piper menyiapkan pakaiannya dengan cara-cara yang dia tonton dari Youtube. Digulung, bukan dilipat, begitu kata videonya. Beberapa pakaian ditumpuk menjadi seperti tanda plus, kemudian digulung sedemikian rupa sehingga menghemat tempat. Cara itu ampuh, satu ransel untuk empat hari, Jason merasa kalah, sehingga akhirnya dia minta tolong.

"Serius, Jason, bertahun-tahun hidup di Roma Baru sebagai prajurit dan kau masih perlu bantuan untuk hal-hal seperti ini?" Piper memasukkan pakaian terakhir sambil menunjuk rajah di lengan Jason. Jason baru tersadar, kira-kira apakah yang dilihat manusia biasa dari tato ini? Atau malah tak terlihat sama sekali?

"Pipes, Roma Baru adalah tempat nyaman. Kenapa harus sering-sering bepergian?"

Piper tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Selamat datang di duniaku. Tempat kau jadi ingin seringkali ke mana-mana, melanglangbuana. Nah, sekarang, apakah kau sudah mencentang sikat gigi dan handuk dalam daftar bawaan wajibmu?"

"Eh ..."

Piper tertawa, kemudian melemparkan selembar handuk dari lemari. " _Gotcha_."

* * *

Kelompok-kelompok untuk di perkemahan sudah ditentukan saat mereka berbaris sebelum menaiki bus. Masing-masing diberikan segulung kertas kecil yang diambil secara acak dari sebuah kotak.

"Nomor berapa, Pipes?" Jason menengok. Piper memperlihatkan angka empat yang miring, dan wajah Jason pun mengerut. "Yah."

"Ini adalah kesempatan agar kau bisa berteman baik dengan orang-orang lainnya," Piper mendorong dada Jason, kertas kecil itu masih berada di antara jarinya. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Jason tak tahu mana yang harus didahulukan ketika komandan anggota perkemahan berkata bahwa mereka harus berkumpul sesuai nomor yang didapatkan dalam undian. Menyapa orang-orang duluan dengan lantang dengan sikap ala praetor, atau berdiam diri menunggu disapa? Untuk kejadian yang langka, membersihkan Hannibal si Gajah kedengaran lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Permainan-permainan di kamp ini tidak segarang yang selalu menjadi jadwal harian mereka di Perkemahan Blasteran. Tidak ada yang takut mati, tidak ada yang berdarah-darah, semuanya tentang bersenang-senang. Jason bisa tertawa sesekali, dan rasanya hampir tidak bisa dipercaya dia bisa terbiasa dengan semua ini, padahal dia dibesarkan dengan kehidupan dengan disiplin luar biasa yang bisa membahayakan nyawa jika tidak patuh.

Tentu saja. Melanggar aturan, membelot, dan bertindak sendiri, bisa-bisa menjadikan nyawa taruhannya untuk kasus-kasus di legiun.

Jason berjalan di antara bungalow-bungalow yang mengelilingi lapangan besar, yang sedikit-banyak mengingatkannya pada Lapangan Mars.

Piper tidak ditemukan di manapun senja ini, yang awalnya tidak membuat Jason khawatir karena mereka telah sama-sama berjanji bahwa mereka akan menjadi siswa sepenuhnya di sini, bukan sekadar _sepasang kekasih_. Namun setelah matahari semakin turun dan malam menjelang, jam makan malam sebentar lagi dimulai, Jason tiba pada _waktunya_ sendiri.

"Kau melihat Piper?" dia bertanya pada salah satu teman Piper yang secara kebetulan berada satu tim dengan Piper saat pembagian tadi—itupun jika dia tidak salah mengasumsikan.

"Terakhir kali aku lihat ...," perempuan pirang itu, yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan Jason pada Annabeth, memandang jam tangannya, "sepertinya satu jam yang lalu."

"Tidak seorang pun mencarinya?"

"Kulihat dia sibuk dengan orang lain. Seseorang terluka di tim kami, dan dia membawanya ke pondok kesehatan."

Jason menggerutu tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Ruang kesehatan terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri, ada plang besar sebagai petunjuk dengan huruf kapital berwarna cokelat.

Di dalam sana, Jason hanya menemukan beberapa petugas kesehatan yang sedang bermain kartu. Bahkan hanya satu orang dari mereka yang tahu Piper itu siapa, tetapi dia sama sekali tak membantu. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu saat Jason bertanya, Jason berandai-andai apakah dia bisa membuat laki-laki itu terbang ke langit-langit lalu membuat jidatnya terbentur di sana.

Jason berkeliling perkemahan dengan frustrasi, berusaha setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak menggunakan kekuatan demigodnya dahulu. Ketika dia sudah sampai batasnya, akhirnya dia mengadukan pada ketua rombongan.

"Kebetulan sekali ...," cara si komandan memilih kata-kata itu membuat Jason ingin menginjak kakinya, kalimat itu terdengar seperti Jason baru mendapat keberuntungan dengan hilangnya pacarnya, "... lima menit yang lalu dua orang dari kelompok 3 baru saja melaporkan salah satu anggotanya yang hilang."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini," Jason memandang kedua ketua itu tanpa peduli tatapannya itu terlihat seperti firasat buruk. Kemudian Jason berbalik kepada seisi perkemahan, "Semuanya, cari satu anggota dari kelompok empat dan tiga! Mereka harus ditemukan sebelum makan malam!"

Jason tak peduli tatapan orang-orang padanya. Ia berjalan maju dengan gaya seorang pemimpin legiun yang memerintahkan kohort termalas untuk berjalan, kemudian dia sengaja berbelok menuju hutan di tanah yang melandai, yang mengelilingi perkemahan.

Mencari lewat udara biasanya lebih mudah. Jason memanggil angin dan dia mulai terangkat ke antara pohon-pohon. Piper tidak mungkin celaka semudah yang dia takutkan—dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap berpikir positif (bagaimanapun, pacarnya bisa mengalahkan putri es sendirian dan bisa menguasai pedang—kenapa dia bisa celaka di perkemahan manusia, kalau begitu?), tetapi begitu susah untuk melakukannya saat dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jason nyaris menabrak ranting yang melintang dan ujung-ujung daun yang seperti jarum nyaris mencolok matanya.

Dia berhenti saat mendengar suara sayup-sayup di balik pepohonan.

Jason turun, dia mengenali suara itu sebaik dia mengetahui cara dirinya sendiri bicara.

"Sebelah sini!" dia berteriak keras-keras sambil menangkupkan tangannya di samping mulut. Ada grasak-grusuk respons dari tim yang paling cepat sampai dan kebetulan menuju arah sini.

Jason berjalan ke balik pohon.

Di hadapannya Piper sedang berlutut di depan seorang cowok. Kening Piper berdarah, ujung bajunya sobek.

* * *

Tidak perlu kata-kata dari Jason untuk membuat orang terakhir—selain Piper—di bilik pondok kesehatan itu pergi. Cukup tatapan darinya, yang jika dipraktikkan di legiun pun akan membuat orang-orang dari Kohort I tunduk.

Jason menarik napas dalam-dalam saat berhadapan dengan Piper yang tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Kukira aku tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Anak itu jelas terluka dan dia pingsan saat jatuh di bukit."

"Dan kau terluka. Bagus. Dia yang jatuh, kau yang terluka."

Piper mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jason, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti Drew Tanaka yang sedang marah besar. Tak heran mereka saudara.

"Yah, aku tahu, Pipes. Kau bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja. Kau terbiasa hidup dengan manusia biasa dan kautahu caranya berteman dengan mereka, lalu kau membiarkanku sendiri. Terima kasih."

Jason meninggalkan bilik itu sambil berharap dia bisa pergi ke Roma Baru saja sekarang juga.

* * *

Pada jam makan malam, yang keriuhannya sedikit-banyak mengingatkan Jason pada Perkemahan Blasteran, Jason mendapati tatapan Piper mengarah padanya satu kali. Dia sengaja mendiamkannya.

Sekarang saat amarahnya telah sedikit mereda, Jason mulai mencerna alasan kekesalannya. Terdengar kekanakan saat ia mengulanginya lagi—tetapi ia membela diri: dia tak pernah menghabiskan masa kanak-kanaknya dalam logika manusia biasa. Dia hidup secara militer, dia dididik serigala, dia dibesarkan oleh kisah-kisah heroik. Dia tak bisa berbaur dengan manusia biasa seperti cara Piper. Dan Piper memang sengaja memisahkan diri darinya, berdalih bahwa Jason pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia malah bersama laki-laki lain. Jason masih sulit menemukan logikanya sendiri.

* * *

Tempat tidur di sini jauh lebih enak daripada di barak Roma Baru, baik saat ia masih menjadi bagian dari _contubernium_ atau bahkan saat dia sudah mendapat tempat tidur sendiri yang khusus bagi seorang praetor. Mungkin ada baiknya dia mensyukuri kehidupan manusia.

Dan tempat tidur itu begitu mudah menjadi pengantar tidur Jason.

Tidak untuk mimpi yang baik.

Dia melihat Hera—sama sekali bukan Juno—duduk di sebuah singgasana dan sedang tertawa ke arahnya.

Jason tak sempat mengambil apapun untuk dilemparkan.

Beruntungnya, dia tak terbangun sambil berteriak marah—atau lebih parahnya, memanggil petir. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengacak rambutnya—yang ia sadari telah semakin panjang dan pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman jika dia berada di legiun. Dewi Pelindung Pernikahan sedang tertawa padanya, ditambah lagi dewi itu adalah ibu tirinya, pasti bukan sebuah pertanda yang baik.

Jason membuka jendela terdekat dengan hati-hati. Mungkin ia perlu pergi ke atap untuk menenangkan diri.

Begitu jendela itu berkeriut, bunyi berisik dari bawah jendela langsung diikuti oleh kalimat, "Kau tidak melihat siapapun di sini— _eh_ ..."

Jaosn mengernyit, lupa pada seluruh pemikirannya sebelum tidur dan secara refleks insting pelindungnya mengambil alih, "Pipes, kau tidur di bawah jendelaku?!"

Piper meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Ikut aku." Piper mengulurkan tangan.

Mendadak Jason merasa kembali ke masa lalu, dan sepanjang ingatannya dia tahu hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Piper mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan dia mencueki rasa marahnya sebentar.

Piper mengajaknya ke belakang bangunan, dan dia tampak mengatur napasnya lebih dahulu sebelum bicara. Jason tak perlu diberitahu bahwa Piper baru saja menangis. Matanya berbeda dari yang biasanya, dan tarian warnanya tak secantik yang selalu ia lihat.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Harry, laki-laki itu, berjalan sendirian keluar dari pondok kesehatan setelah kuantar ke sana. Aku mengawasinya setelah meninggalkannya karena aku tahu dia _sedang tidak normal_. Dia mengikuti suara yang dia yakin berasal dari atas, menuju hutan, kemudian makhluk itu menyerangnya."

"Kau dikejar monster dan kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

Piper harus meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Jason.

"Aku tidak boleh mengganggumu."

"Kau menggangguku karena kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Jason tak sadar suaranya meninggi.

"Aku minta maaf untuk itu!" balas Piper, tak kalah nyaring. "Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati waktumu sebagai manusia biasa. Biarkan aku mengurus beberapa hal sendiri."

"Tapi dunia ini _bukan duniaku_ , Pipes."

"Seharusnya iya!" Piper membalas tanpa kendali. "Harus. Jason, kau bersedia hidup denganku, untuk saat ini dan masa depan, 'kan?" Piper memegang kedua sisi wajah Jason, "maka berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan menerima seutuhnya sisi dirimu yang sekarang menjadi manusia biasa, bukan seorang demigod yang bertarung di medan perang. Aku ingin mengisi hidupmu dengan hal yang baru, Jason, dan kau harus menjalani beberapa hal sendirian, sama sepertiku. Kau terbiasa menjadi anak emas di medan peperangan, dan aku ingin memberimu pengalaman baru. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku seolah ini adalah medan perang, karena dalam masalah-masalah di dunia manusia biasa pun kau bisa menemukan pelajaran sejati."

Jason balas menarik wajah Piper, menyatukan kening mereka. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini, Piper McLean?"

"Kita _demi_ god, Jason. Aku sadar bahwa kita mungkin menjadi pemenang di peperangan dunia dewa-dewi, tapi apakah kita bisa mengatasi masalah di dunia manusia? Masalah utamamu adalah kau terlalu taat dalam peraturan Romawi yang mendorongmu untuk bergerak dalam tim, kau tergantung pada kelompok. Aku ingin melihatmu mengatasi masalah kecil sendirian. Kau bisa menganggapku jahat sekarang—tapi apakah kau ingin konsisten dengan keputusanmu hidup bersamaku? Jika _ya_ , maka tolong, lihatlah dirimu sebagai manusia biasa yang pasti bisa membaur dengan orang lain."

Jason merasa masih perlu mengerti beberapa hal. Dia berkeras hati untuk melawan Piper, tapi sisi lain dirinya berkata hal sebaliknya. Dia tak tahu banyak hal selain kehidupan Romawinya,

"Dan kau ingin membuatku belajar dengan membuatku cemburu, begitu?" Jason menguji sekali lagi sambil menatap mata Piper. Ia rasa ia tak bisa marah dalam jarak seperti ini.

"Itu hal di luar rencanaku, percayalah. Aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu sendiri, pada awalnya, tetapi masalah tidak pernah berdiam diri."

"Dasar cewek berandal," gerutu Jason, yang ternyata tak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Terima kasih telah membuatku kesal."

"Sama-sama, _Sparky_. Senang membuatmu panik," Piper tertawa kecil, "jangan pernah panik hanya karena aku berteman atau dekat-dekat dengan manusia lain, ya, karena kaulah awal sekaligus akhir untukku." Piper mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ciuman singkat, kemudian dia mundur dan pamit, "mungkin petugas patroli malam sudah mulai sadar jendelamu dan jendela ruanganku terbuka, aku harus membicarakan sesuatu padanya lagi. Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Grace."

Jason melepas Piper dengan lambaian tangan meski perempuan itu tidak melihatnya.

* * *

"Aku akan berpikir dua kali kalau ada rencana tentang perkemahan lagi semester depan." Jason mengantar Piper sampai ke pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan bercanda," Piper melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur, dia tetap bertahan di bingkai pintu.

"Melihatmu berduaan dengan cowok lain selain Leo rasanya aneh sekali," Jason malah tak bisa menahan senyumannya, seakan rasa cemburu itu terlalu canggung. "Oke, aku memang bercanda. Aku pastikan aku ikut acara yang lain lagi untuk memastikan kita tetap satu kelompok."

Piper mengabaikan bagian itu. "Dan apa yang kau dapatkan kali ini, Jason Grace? Kau berhasil berteman dengan orang lain?"

Jason mengangkat bahu, "Ada seorang anak bernama Dean yang mirip sekali dengan Nico. Lalu Juliana, yang lebih pantas disebut Percy versi cewek, agak konyol sedikit." Lalu bola matanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan. "Aku bertukar nomor telepon dengan Peter dan Josie. Mereka teman yang baik karena bisa berbahasa Latin, mereka imigran dari Malta."

"Cukup bagus. Aku selalu melihatmu menjaga jarak dengan Rudy dan Jane. Kuharap lingkaran pertemananmu kali ini lebih baik lagi."

Jason membayangkan tentang kerja kelompok pelajaran matematika yang garing bersama beberapa orang yang lebih hobi membahas soal menu baru di restoran sekeliling kota. Dia akan tenggelam, tapi Jason menebak-nebak bahwa itulah cara untuk merasuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka; kehidupan manusia biasa yang pasti akan dialaminya. Lagipula, dia punya _sebuah ide_ yang sekiranya harus diwujudkan tahun ini juga—dan ia takkan bisa melakukan itu tanpa kemampuan sosial pada orang-orang yang bukan prajurit dan tak bisa diatur-atur untuk belajar menghunuskan lembing atau berbicara soal taktik di pemandian Romawi.

Sebagian diri Jason curiga bahwa Piper bisa melihat kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Punya pacar anak dewi tertua selalu membuat Jason siaga satu.

"Baiklah, Pipes, kita bisa menghadapi besok dengan lebih baik jika kita tidur sekarang. Selamat malam," dia menarik pundak Piper dan mencium keningnya. Piper membalas dengan senyum yang merekah seiring dia menutup pintu.

Saat berbalik, jantung Jason nyaris copot. _Dia_ seharusnya tak berada di sini.

"Gleeson bilang kalian pergi beberapa hari. Kupikir ada apa lagi sampai-sampai kalian tidak mengabariku."

" _Ups_ ," Jason merasa sedikit gugup, jangan-jangan Tristan melihat ciuman barusan, walaupun ekspresi Tristan seolah berkata _wow, kau anak baik, kau bisa menahan dirimu sampai pintu kamar putriku_ , tetpai Jason yakin dia cuma berhalusinasi. "Cuma perkemahan musim gugur. Tidak ada hal buruk."

"Oooke," Tristan membuat nadanya seolah sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Perlu kupanggil Piper lagi, kalau-kalau kau ingin bicara dengannya—atau bertiga?"

"Biarkan saja kalau dia ingin tidur. Aku punya waktu tiga hari," Tristan mengedikkan dagu pada kamar Jason, "Kau juga, Nak, kalau ingin tidur, segeralah. Jangan tunda-tunda istirahatmu. Besok kau harus sekolah juga, 'kan?"

"Besok hari Minggu," Jason mengulum senyum.

"Oh—astaga," Tristan menepuk-nepuk keningnya. "Memang susah jadi orang yang bekerja tidak kenal waktu."

Jason duduk di bar kecil yang berada di sudut koridor pendek lantai atas, dia membuka sebotol air mineral yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah, di perjalanan tadi mereka membelikanku burger," Tristan pun mengikuti Jason, duduk berhadapan dengannya di bar. Kursi bundar kecil itu sengaja dibuatnya berputar-putar pelan, "rasanya menyedihkan."

"Aku masih punya roti di tas," Jason menurunkan ranselnya, yang tak ia sadari masih berada di punggung.

"Tidak perlu, Jason, perutku perlu mencerna burger itu dulu. Aku harus punya jarak."

"Mulutmu trauma?" Jason menahan senyum. "Sepertinya."

"Sepertinya," Tristan membeo. "Nah, Jason. Waktu yang menyenangkan untuk ayah dan anak. Aku dan Piper dulu sering main Tiga Pertanyaan Apa Saja. Kurasa aku juga bisa melakukannya bersamamu, hm?"

"Piper pernah cerita soal itu padaku," Jason menyandarkan tasnya pada konter, "Silakan, lho. Siapa yang akan mengambil giliran duluan?"

Tristan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada bar. "Bisakah kau menceritakan sesuatu tentang orangtuamu?"

Jason mendapati dirinya kelimpungan. Dari mana ia harus memulai? Mendadak ia butuh Piper di sini. Sekelebat bayangan soal hantu di bukit dan suara Thalia seperti membisikinya. Bagaimanapun, keluarganya sendiri bukanlah objek yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Namun bukan berarti ia bisa lari dari Tristan.

"Ibuku seorang aktris. Pernah dengar nama Beryl Grace?"

Tristan tercengang beberapa detik. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Astaga, Jason, aku ingat perempuan itu. Dia lebih senior dalam perfilman dariku—tapi aku mempelajari beberapa filmnya karena peran lawan mainnya selalu menarik."

Jason menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah ... aku tidak hidup bersamanya sejak kecil. Sejak umurku dua tahun ... jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan banyak hal tentangnya. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam keadaan mabuk, dan aku rasa ... maaf, aku tak bisa begitu bangga padanya. Keluargaku bukan hal yang menarik."

"Aku mendengar berita itu ... turut sedih mendengarnya," Tristan mengusap wajahnya, "dan ayahmu?"

"Pergi sejak aku kecil. Aku tidak pernah dibesarkan olehnya," Jason meneguk ludah, menanti-nanti apakah akan ada petir menyambar, untungnya tidak. "Aku selalu takut aku akan menjadi contoh yang jelek jika suatu saat aku jadi orangtua."

"Wah, wah, Jason, kehebatan tidak selalu berasal dari contoh. Kau bisa mendapatkannya sendiri. Kadang-kadang mencoba bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Manusia selalu punya hal yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya, dan ada saat-saat tertentu ketika kau tidak menyadari hal itu kaumiliki."

Jason menarik napas dalam-dalam. Harusnya ia berterima kasih, tapi sepertinya belum saatnya—belum ketika dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jika ia mencoba. "Oke ... aku mungkin akan mengetahuinya nanti. Bolehkah aku mengambil giliran?"

"Silakan." Tristan mereguk air beberapa kali.

"Apakah ketika Piper lahir ... kau benar-benar siap?"

Jason mendengar napas Tristan seperti tercekat sebentar, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Pelan-pelan ia sadar; _bukan ini pertanyaan yang ia ingin lontarkan_.

"Siap tidak siap, Piper tetap hadir ke dunia. Aku ...," mata Tristan kosong sesaat, "melihat wajah ibunya yang bahagia ketika menyambutnya, dan kurasa aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Hei—tunggu, apakah ini berarti sesuatu, soal siap dan tidak siap?"

Jason bergidik dan langsung salah tingkah, "Bu-bukan—bukan seperti yang kautakutkan, aku dan Piper tidak— _ehm_ —yah, baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya," Jason mendeham, berlagak siap, "apa yang kaupikirkan saat pertama kali melihatku?"

Tristan menyunggingkan senyum ramah, "Aku hampir-hampir lupa saat pertama kali melihatmu ... yang kuingat, kau dan Pipes bersama satu anak lagi, 'kan? Siapa namanya? Yang kurus dan berambut keriting itu?"

"Leo," pahit saat Jason mengucapkannya, tapi wajahnya berpura-pura.

"Nah, ya, Leo. Aku tahu kau cowok yang baik. Piper, menurut pengamatanku dan siapapun yang kuminta untuk mengawasinya, tidak sering dekat-dekat dengan cowok, dan tidak pernah memperkenalkan satu pun padaku. Melihatmu, aku merasa, _selera anakku hebat juga_."

Jason mau tak mau merasa tersanjung, tetpai dia tidak mau berlarut-larut. Dia sudah siap dengan pertanyaan lain, tapi Tristan belum selesai.

"Aku sempat berpikir Piper tidak tertarik pada kisah romantis sama sekali."

Jason tersenyum tanpa kata.

Tristan, untuk sesaat, memandang pada hal kosong di balik bahu Jason. Kemudian dia berkata, "Jason, selama kau mengenalnya hingga saat ini ... bisakah kau mengenali kelemahan Piper?"

Seorang ayah yang baik tidak biasanya membicarakan kelemahan putrinya, dan itu membuat Jason was-was. Namun, hampir-hampir seperti Piper (bahkan mungkin hal ini jugalah yang membuat Aphrodite terpikat), kadang-kadang kita tidak bisa mengelak atau mengatakan tidak pada Tristan.

"Kurasa ... aku tahu. Tapi apakah kau akan marah?"

Tristan tersenyum, "Kalau aku akan marah, kenapa aku harus bertanya?"

Jason membayangkan Piper marah padanya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Perempuan itu tahu kelemahannya. Dan sering bersedih karenanya. "Yang paling utama adalah ... Piper tidak tahu dirinya istimewanya. Dia sering rendah diri. Kemudian, dia, dia itu—berkemauan keras. Kadang-kadang jadi keras kepala. Sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia akan mati-matian memperjuangkan dan mempertahankannya," Jason malah tersenyum di bagian terakhir. Bagaimanapun juga, kisah cinta mereka adalah secuil contoh. Jika Piper menyerah di waktu dia tahu Jason bukanlah seseorang dari Sekolah Alam Liar-nya, mungkin mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Lantas Jason juga teringat satu hal yang membuatnya mengulum senyuman lagi, "Piper juga sering cemburu."

Mendengarnya, Tristan tertawa halus. "Anak itu. Sebagian memang dia dapat dariku. Misalnya soal keras kepala. Aku yakin dia pernah menceritakan kenapa aku tidak pernah mengambil peran orang asli Amerika. Bagiku sendiri, kadang-kadang aku menjadi keras kepala karena prinsipku yang satu itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kita sebagai manusia harus punya prinsip, 'kan?"

Jason mengiyakan tanpa ragu. "Tentu saja."

"Nak," Tristan menepuk pundak Jason cukup keras beberapa kali, "aku sangat mempercayakan Piper padamu. Kelemahannya, semoga bisa kaututupi. Kau ada karena alasan itu. Aku melihat kau begitu potensial. Kau tenang, kau penuh perhitungan, dan sepertinya kau sangat taat aturan. Terima kasih telah menerima putriku."

Ketika Tristan meninggalkannya seusai mengucapkan selamat malam, Jason merasa gelisah apakah sebuah kesalahan jika ia menangis. _Putra Langit_ tidak menangis. Thalia akan tertawa padanya.

Jason berbalik menuju kamarnya. Ia mendongak, mengerjap-ngerjap karena matanya panas. Dia sudah sering diberikan kepercayaan, yang disuarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya atau hanya sekadar harapan implisit karena dia putra Jupiter, putra Zeus, Jagoan Juno, Praetor. Namun semuanya berkaitan dengan tugas. Kewajiban menjaga dunia. Setelah menyelamatkan dunia, apakah yang terjadi? Orang-orang berterima kasih, mengelu-elukannya, membanggakannya, mengundangnya makan di meja yang sama—tetapi apakah lagi setelah itu? Semua orang lantas berjalan masing-masing, menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti sediakala bersama orang-orang tersayang, karena dunia telah menjadi damai kembali. Jika ia memulai semuanya sendirian, maka akan tetap sendirianlah ia.

Kepercayaan yang kali ini begitu _pribadi_. Dia diberi tugas yang hanya untuk dirinya, yang hanya bisa ia selesaikan sendiri, dan Tristan tak membaginya dengan orang lain. Berbeda sekali.

Ia yakin, jauh di sana, Thalia pasti menertawakannya.

* * *

Jason mencangklong tas di bahu kirinya. Sesekali ia mendelik Piper yang berjalan sambil mengerjakan PR. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu menabrak tiang? Namun Piper tetap bisa berjalan dengan baik dan mengikuti langkahnya, seolah dia punya mata ketiga.

"Kita bisa mengerjakannya di rumah bersama, Pipes."

"Tidak sempat, Jason. Aku harus mempelajari dokumentasi teater sekolah supaya bisa masuk ke sana dan langsung bisa beradaptasi. Mmm, yang ini harus diselesaikan dulu, ya. Duh, catatan rumusku di mana?"

Jason memutar bola mata, lalu dia tutup buku Piper.

"Jason!"

"Contek punyaku saja nanti. Sekarang kita beli es krim."

Mata Piper berbinar cerah, dan Jason berani bertaruh warna ambar yang berkilatan mendominasi sebentar, "Kau siapa, Orang Asing? Malaikat, ya?"

"Ck," Jason mengambil buku Piper, lalu membuka ransel ungu gadis itu, menyisipkannya ke dalam. "Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Ayo ke sebelah sana," dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kedai es krim di seberang jalan, arah pukul sebelas dari posisi mereka.

Jason membelikan Piper rasa vanilla, dan cokelat untuknya. Ia sedang benar-benar kangen brownies Roma Baru, dan berharap rasa cokelat ini bisa mengobatinya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan itu sambil menikmati es krim, hingga Jason merasakan sesuatu di atas mereka. Ia berhenti, Piper tak menyadarinya, hanya berjalan terus sambil membaca sebuah brosur liburan yang dicomotnya dari kedai es krim barusan.

Piper bersingkah ke keran yang ada di tepi jalan. Ia membasuh tangannya hingga ke lengan, yang kejatuhan es krim dan terasa sangat lengket. Jason masih berjalan sangat lambat di belakangnya, kepalanya masih mendongak karena ia masih merasa sekelebatan bayangan masih bermain-main di atas kepala mereka.

Jason mengernyit. Cuaca, entah sejak kapan menjadi mendung. Awan kelabu menggumpal. Ia jadi merasa punya kekuatan cadangan kalau saja terjadi apa-apa, dan awan itu membuatnya lebih siap menghadapi apa-saja-yang-berkeliaran-seperti-ninja di sekitar mereka berdua.

Mata Jason menangkap sesuatu yang hinggap di gedung tepat di belakang Piper. Makhluk itu berkelebat lagi, dan Jason refleks memanggil petir kecil untuk menyambarnya.

Suatu kebodohan yang ia sesali kemudian—

—Piper tumbang di samping keran kecil tempatnya mencuci tangan. Rupanya makhluk itu bergerak secepat kilat, bermaksud hinggap di tubuh Piper sementara Jason memanggil petir, dan ketika petir itu merambat pada tubuh si makhluk, listrik petir itu menular pada Piper yang kebetulan sebagian tubuhnya basah.

Jason tak tahu makhluk apa itu, yang jelas dia tak peduli lagi, biarkan saja makhluk itu terkapar mati di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan ia buru-buru menaikkan kepala Piper ke pangkuannya seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu panik.

"Pipes! Pipes! Bangun!"

Jason mulai merasa berkeringat dingin. _Ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku, ini salahku—bodoh!_ Dan ia mulai merasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka menghampirinya.

"Mungkin dia anemia?" seseorang yang berada paling dekat dengan punggung Jason membungkuk. "Dia kelihatan pucat, Nak."

"Aku tahu." Jason segera mengangkat Piper, perempuan itu terasa berat sekali di kedua tangannya. "Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," Jason berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Dia berharap kabut segera menyelubunginya, dan ia tak peduli pada tempat sembunyi lagi. Dia segera memanggil angin dan terbang secepat mungkin ke arah rumah.

* * *

Kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih sering Piper yang menghadapi dia yang semaput dibandingkan sebaliknya. Jason hanya ingat Piper mengalami patah kaki di petualangan pertama mereka dan hal itu tidak membuat gadis itu pingsan berkali-kali seperti dirinya di Argo II. Jason akhirnya paham perasaan Piper ketika dirinya nyaris mati, dan semakin berlipat rasa bersalahnya pada gadis itu karena mengingat, sekali-dua kali saat ia oleng, Piper juga harus berjuang keras melawan musuh. Misalnya saat menghadapi Khione, atau menebas Michael Varus.

Jason meletakkan Piper dengan hati-hati ke tempat tidurnya. Semoga saja Tristan tak pulang mendadak.

Boleh jadi Jason adalah pemanggil petir dan pembantai musuh dengan badai, tetapi bagaimana cara menyembuhkan luka syok karena serangan kejut, mendadak otaknya jadi tak bisa diandalkan. Jason mondar-mandir di samping tempat tidur beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dengan putus asa mengeluarkan drachma dari saku celananya—keping yang selalu dia sediakan kalau-kalau ada masalah darurat.

Dengan bantuan air di gelas yang berada di lemari kecil Piper, Jason menciptakan pelangi untuk memanggil seseorang dari Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Eh, Jason! Apa kabar—"

"Solace, beri tahu aku cara menyembuhkan seseorang yang pingsan karena serangan kejut petir!"

"Hah ..." Di seberang sana, Will menengok-nengok. Ia langsung paham situasi dan wajah syoknya makin membuat Jason gelisah, "Kau melukai pacarmu sendiri? Jason Grace, apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Monster. Dadakan. Kebodohanku. Jadi, _Dokter Solace_ , tolong berikan resepnya, segera."

"Whoa, santai, Bung. Kita berhadapan dengan demigod sekarang. Kita demigod. Tenanglah dulu. Emas imperial pun tak bisa langsung membunuhmu. Jadi, apakah monster yang kauhadapi mati?"

Jason terdiam sejenak. "Kalau monsternya mati, berarti aku membunuh Piper?" Jason langsung merinding dan rasanya dia ingin membanting sesuatu.

"Bukan begitu. Kita lebih kuat dari monster. Kita tidak jarang membunuh monster dan selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun. Monsternya besar atau tidak?"

"Kau mengulur waktu, Will, berikan aku—"

"Aku memang mengulur waktu," Will kemudian tersenyum, lantas mengedikkan dagu. "Karena cuma kau yang terlalu panik. Lihatlah ke belakangmu."

Jason mendapati Piper telah dalam posisi duduk, tetapi matanya sangat berat dan ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Pening sekali ..."

Jason tak peduli pada kabut yang berdenyar dan menampakkan cengiran terakhir Will sebelum pesan-Iris itu selesai. Ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan memegangi Piper yang terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Rasanya seperti kesemutan ..."

"Pipes, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf—" Jason langsung memeluknya, tetapi mendadak menjauh setelah Piper memekik lemah. "Aku menyetrummu lagi?"

"Sepertinya kau punya kebiasaan mengeluarkan arus saat kau panik atau takut ..." Piper menjauhkan diri, "Maaf, ya, bukan berarti aku sedang tidak ingin dipeluk ..."

Jason merasa sakit hati karena yang bisa ia lakukan cuma mengamati apakah ada cedera lain di tubuh Piper. Dekat sekali, tapi rasanya jauh—dan Jason tahu ia sangat berlebihan. "Kau, selain kesemutan, merasa ada luka lain?"

"Kurasa ... aman," Piper mencoba mengepalkan tangan dan membukanya, dia tampaknya tak begitu kesulitan. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahaya—maafkan aku, Jason."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus minta maaf," Jason beringsut menjauh. "Aku tidak akan memanggil petir lagi setelah ini."

"Jangan begitu. Hal itu bagian dari dirimu."

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"—Kau melukaiku lagi? Maka cukup berhati-hatilah. Peringatkan aku agar aku juga bisa waspada. Kita bisa bertarung bersama. Kita ini tim, 'kan? Kau dan aku."

Jason merasa dejavu. Harusnya kata-kata itu miliknya.

"Makhluk apa tadi?"

Jason meneguk ludahnya. "Aku juga tidak melihat wajah monsternya. Kecil seperti karpoi, tetapi warnanya hitam. Aku hanya mengingat itu."

"Mungkin cuma anak monster yang berkeliaran dan penasaran," Piper mengusap-usap lengannya.

Jason mengamat-amati Piper lagi. Menyedihkan sekali karena dia tak bisa menyentuh untuk memastikan. Harusnya ia bisa mengukur kadar kejut listrik yang ia punya. Kadang-kadang susah juga jika kebal listrik seperti ini.

"Serius, Pipes ... kau sudah baik-baik saja? Aku—aku tidak yakin. Bagaimana kalau ..."

Piper membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia meregangkan badan, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang masih selonjoran kaku di atas kasur, di samping Jason. Tidak terlihat perubahan pada wajahnya. Jason mencoba untuk yakin dan percaya.

"Aku pernah mendengar, perempuan mungkin lebih kuat daripada laki-laki." Dia menekuk kakinya, tampaknya biasa saja. "Karena secara biologis, tubuh perempuan dirancang untuk memiliki anak. Tingkat rasa sakit saat melahirkan saja sama dengan rasa sakit dari dua puluh tulang yang dipatahkan secara bersamaan."

Walau tak melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri, Jason yakin dia pucat. Sosok Piper yang sedang mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti pemanasan ringan seperti membuyar, terganti oleh berbagai macam bayangan yang membuat kepala Jason berdenyut.

"... Pipes, sungguh, aku tidak keberatan kalau kita tidak usah punya anak—"

"Astaga," Piper menolehnya seolah Jason baru saja mengucapkan satu kalimat dosa, "sebegitunya?" ia malah tergelak, "tidak usah parno. Aku bukan cewekmu yang lemah. Aku sudah menghadapi monster dan raksasa. Aku bukan amforamu yang retak. Aku akan marah kalau kau menganggapku begitu."

Jason berdiri, merasa seperti dirinyalah yang mungkin kena setrum. "Ingin minum? Makan sesuatu? Akan kuambilkan—atau kubelikan."

"Tidak perlu," Piper meraih gelas dari atas lemari kecil tanpa kesulitan, "ini pun cukup. Namun kurasa aku butuh tidur."

Jason tidak punya kata-kata untuk menolak.

* * *

Jason terbangun dan perasaan terdisorientasi cukup mengguncangkannya sehingga ia tak begitu percaya bahwa sekarang adalah pukul delapan malam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia sudah mengerjakan PR? Atau mungkin dia melupakan sesuatu?

Yang pertama kali mampir ke pikirannya adalah ia menyetrum Piper, yang membuat bahunya melorot lemas. Ia berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan mengingat bahwa Piper baik-baik saja (—dan bahwa dia adalah tipe gadis yang, yah, _kau tidak boleh macam-macam padanya_ ), ia tetap merasa takut. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan dan hal itu berpotensi negatif.

Ia menuju dapur, lampunya menyala terang. Mellie atau Hedge tidak mungkin berada di sini.

Ternyata _hanya_ Piper yang sedang membuat secangkir teh. Dia bahkan bernyanyi-nyanyi ringan.

"Kau boleh membangunkanku kalau menginginkan sesuatu."

Nyanyian itu berhenti, sejenak kemudian Jason merasa menyesal.

"Ayolah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit. Aku tersinggung," Piper mendelik saat Jason berdiri di sampingnya, mengambil sebuah mug, kemudian menuangkan jeruk dari kotak yang ia dapat dari lemari es. Perempuan itu malah tertawa saat memandang ekspresi masam Jason.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Piper meraih tangan Jason, tetapi pemuda itu menariknya. Piper menatap heran. Sesaat setelahnya, dia tersenyum kecil. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Jangan merasa takut begitu—aku sudah memelukmu berkali-kali, menciummu, dan aku masih hidup. Lihatlah," dia langsung memeluk Jason seperti memeluk boneka beruang yang empuk. "Kau adalah orang terbaik untuk dipeluk. Dan jangan bilang-bilang Ayah, ya," perempuan itu terkekeh saat menggosok-gosokkan keningnya di pundak Jason.

Jason menggerutu kesal, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia membalas pelukan Piper, mencium ubun-ubunnya seolah hal itu adalah insting. "Katakan saja kalau-kalau pelukanku menyakitkan atau membuatmu kesemutan."

"Aku malah lebih takut aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi," Piper bilang sambil mendongak. "Jangan, deh, amit-amit."

Jason tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menarik dagu Piper dan mencium bibirnya walau hanya sebentar.

"Kalau kau berpikir bahwa kau membuatku menderita, ingatlah bahwa lebih menyakitkan lagi jika kau tidak berada di sini." Piper mengacak rambut Jason yang telah memanjang, jauh dari kategori prajurit Romawi. Dia menyesap tehnya hingga habis kemudian berpamitan, "Aku mandi dulu, ya. Setelahnya ayo kita jalan-jalan! Jalan-jalan tengah malam itu mengasyikkan!"

Jason membiarkan perempuan itu berlalu, dan ia lupa bahwa ia belum meminum jeruknya.

 _Jalan-jalan_. Jason terdiam sebentar. Ia menepuk-nepuk saku belakang jinsnya, menemukan dompetnya masih di sana.

Ia membukanya, masih ada beberapa lembar uang dolar. Cukup untuk mengajak perempuan itu makan di luar. Ia membuka-buka bagian lain, lalu tersadar akan suatu hal.

Tristan memang memberikan mereka, secara terpisah, kartu kredit untuk digunakan tanpa sungkan-sungkan. Hal itu makin lama makin memberatkan pundak Jason. Memangnya dia siapa? Tidakkah Tristan berpikir bahwa sebenarnya dia _tidak patut_ membiayai pacar putrinya yang juga numpang tinggal? Memang, uang jajan mereka berdua yang sama-sama tidak terlibat pergaulan sosial kelas tinggi (—hanya urusan monster, dan monster tak butuh uang manusia) hanyalah recehan jika dibandingkan dengan honor Tristan, tetapi Jason merasa telah menjadi beban yang terlalu besar.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini terus-menerus.

* * *

Jason harap Piper tak menyadari dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal selain pelajaran.

Kelas sejarah dan filsafat hari ini seharusnya menyenangkan untuk Jason. Banyak kalimat dalam bahasa Yunani dan Romawi kuno yang disebut berulang-ulang. Seharusnya dia cepat menanggapi atau mengangkat tangan untuk sesuatu, untuk arti-arti dari kalimat sederhana berbahasa Latin, tetapi dia hanya memerhatikan separuh dari isi yang disampaikan. Beberapa kali dia tersadar dari lamunannya, kali itulah ia mendapati Piper sedang memandang ke arahnya—tetapi buru-buru buang muka setelah berpandangan.

Ia sudah berkonsultasi dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Jake, yang konon sudah mencicipi seluruh jenis pekerjaan sampingan, mulai dari menemani seorang nenek tua paruh waktu hingga mengantarkan koran. Sejauh ini, baru beberapa kategori yang cocok dengan harapan Jason, dan ia butuh teman untuk menyelesaikan pilihan-pilihan rumit ini.

Yang jelas, bukan Piper. Tidak Piper. Tidak sekarang.

Ia memikirkan Percy, tetapi anak itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan persiapan kuliahnya. Sejauh ini yang bisa diandalkan hanya dia. Tidak ada teman di Roma Baru yang berpengalaman soal ini. Jake menyarankannya menjadi pelayan, karena ini adalah pekerjaan sejuta umat bagi para pemula pekerja paruh waktu, tetapi Jason kurang yakin. Hanya akan dipilih jika tidak ada opsi yang lebih menjanjikan.

"Kau memikirkan apa, sih?"

Jason mengerjap, mengamati sekeliling. Rasanya hampir seperti sebuah kebohongan karena dia tidak mendengar bel berbunyi.

Piper berjongkok di depan mejanya, matanya mengintip dari tepian kayu, "Masih murung?"

Jason memalsukan tawa, "Oh ayolah, kaupikir aku masih takut?" Ia memegang tangan Piper erat-erat, setengah main-main. "Nah, kau tidak terpengaruh, 'kan?"

"Kesemutan sedikit, sih," tapi Piper tak menarik tangannya, "tapi ini tak mengapa. Biasa saja. Lama-kelamaan kurasa aku akan kebal."

Walau sedikit takut, Jason tak melepaskan pegangannya, "Ooo-ke."

"Sekarang, mau cerita, atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Jason sudah siap untuk bercerita, mendapat penolakan, tapi ia bertekad untuk tetap bandel jika dilarang.

"Oh, baiklah." Piper berdiri.

Jason mendongak bingung. "Serius?"

"Ya," Piper mengangguk, "aku menghormatimu. Aku percaya padamu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jelek?"

Piper tertawa renyah, "Pasti aku akan mengetahuinya dengan suatu cara. Namun jika hal itu adalah hal baik, pasti kau akan menunjukkannya suatu saat nanti padaku."

Jason tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa deg-degan atau malah terhormat.

"Baiklah," Jason juga berdiri, menarik tangan Piper agar perempuan itu menutup jarak mereka, "aku akan ke lapangan basket dulu."

"Stop," Piper meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Jason, "tidak ada ciuman di sekolah. Ingat perjanjian kita?"

Jason menggeram, Piper tergelak seolah yang barusan adalah lelucon. Lalu gadis itu berlari duluan keluar dari ruang kelas.

* * *

Jason tahu siapa orangnya, dan ia berharap tidak akan ada yang merangsek masuk ke kamarnya saat ini. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya saat menunggu—yang tak berapa lama, kemudian muncullah seseorang yang langsung meneliti wajahnya, padahal yang bersangkutan sedang berada di tempat yang tampak seperti sebuah gua.

"Kutebak, darurat, ya?"

Jason mengusap wajahnya. "Kalau kubilang begitu, Kak, maka kau pasti akan menertawakanku."

Di seberang sana, Thalia memutar bola matanya. Ia merenggut satu potong kecil daging dari sebuah tusuk yang malah terlihat seperti ranting. "Jangan bilang masalah cewek. Omong-omong, sate kelinci ini enak."

Salah satu mata Jason berkedut. "Kalau Piper tahu, dia akan pingsan, barangkali. Dia belakangan ini suka kelinci."

"Bilang padanya, ini darurat. Kami baru saja membunuh tiga ekor monster di tengah kota di suatu tempat yang jauh dari 'peradaban'," Thalia membuat tanda kutip dengan salah satu tangan, "dan hanya ada kelinci liar. Jadi, Dik, masalahmu apa?"

Hanya mendengar kata sesederhana _dik_ sudah membuat Jason benar-benar merasa nyaman dan menikmati waktu-waktu yang langka seperti ini. Dia tersenyum tetapi tidak secara langsung menampakkannya pada Thalia, ia sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Bukan cewek."

"O, yeah, aku sudah tahu Piper takkan membuat banyak masalah. Aku bisa mengandalkannya. Betapa aku berharap dia bisa berada di sini."

"Thalia."

Melihat ekspresi Jason yang menggelap, Thalia tertawa lagi. "Aku cuma bercanda. Aku tahu kau takkan mungkin melepaskannya untuk menjadi rekanku." Ia menghabiskan sesuatu yang tampaknya menjadi porsi kelinci terakhirnya. "Jadi, apa? "

"Kau, yah ... pernah hidup di jalanan. Kau tahu banyak soal mencari uang. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terbaik untukku."

Thalia tersenyum kecil sambil mengumpulkan ranting-ranting yang tadi berserakan. "Dulu aku tidak cuma _mencari_. Kadang-kadang Luke _mencuri_." Jason tak luput mengamati air muka Thalia yang sempat berubah untuk bagian-bagian tertentu. "Tapi, sebagai orang yang pernah berjuang juga, aku mengerti. Ada banyak. Menjadi penjaga bayi, pengantar piza, desainer web atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan komputer—"

"Aku tahu ini memalukan, Thalia, tapi aku kurang akrab dengan perangkat elektronik. Piper mengajariku beberapa kemampuan dasar, tapi kukira aku tidak bisa memanen uang dari sana."

"Oh," Thalia kemudian tertawa, "aku mengerti. Kita memang kurang bersahabat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula, kau besar di kamp militer. Baiklah, coret saja." Thalia berpikir sebentar sambil mengetukkan jari ke betisnya yang berselonjor santai di kaki gua. "Mmm. Kita akrab dengan binatang. Mungkin kau bisa mencari, um, semacam penampungan hewan liar, toko hewan peliharaan, dan sejenisnya?"

Jason mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. "Ide yang bagus juga ..."

"Kau akan lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan binatang, kalau kau masih merasa canggung berurusan dengan manusia biasa, apalagi barang elektronik. Berurusan dengan kucing, anjing, kadal, dan lain sebagainya. Membersihkan kandangnya, itu bagian yang, uhm ... begitulah, kurasa?"

"Aku sudah sering membersihkan kandang gajah, sebagai catatan."

"Bagus. Kurasa Perkemahan Jupiter mendidikmu persiapan yang baik," Thalia siap tertawa, tetapi dia langsung mengubah arah pembicaraan, "tapi kalau kau tidak beruntung, mungkin bagian terberat adalah mendampingi hewan-hewan yang akan disuntik mati ... ini akan terjadi kalau kau masuk ke tempat yang menyediakan euthanasia, sih, jadi ada kemungkinan tidak harus melakukannya."

"Mungkin bisa kuatasi. Lagipula, tidak semua tempat menyediakan itu, 'kan?"

"Kau benar."

Jason mengingat Jake dan beberapa teman lain, yang pasti punya daftar rekomendasi tempat. "Kurasa aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan segera mencari tempat. Terima kasih, Thalia, aku memang selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Kapanpun, adikku. Sampaikan salamku untuk Piper."

* * *

Jake memberinya daftar setelah ia meminta waktu satu malam.

Ada banyak tempat yang memungkinkan, dan ada satu tempat yang bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki, tiga dengan taksi dengan waktu tempuh yang tak terlalu lama.

Ia dan Piper pulang secara terpisah karena Piper berlatih untuk kelompok paduan suara (yang 'terpaksa' dia ikuti karena salah satu teman mereka menangkap basah Piper sedang bersenandung dan merasa suaranya cocok untuk posisi yang baru saja ditinggalkan senior mereka), dan Jason memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Seorang anak SMA, meminta pekerjaan dengan bayaran kecil, mengapa tidak, bagi seorang pemilik yang kerepotan di tokonya?

"Kami baru saja kehilangan satu karyawan yang mengundurkan diri karen kesibukan kuliah," kata pemiliknya, seorang dengan logat Spanyol berambut kelabu, menyambut baik niat Jason, "aku banyak memiliki anjing, polisi berlangganan anjing pelacak di sini. Mereka membutuhkan anjing yang memiliki kapasitas untuk dilatih, jadi kuharap kau bisa mengajak anjing-anjing itu berlatih sesekali."

Jason merasa lebih dari cukup. "Melacak dan berlatih. Keahlian saya. Saya bisa membuktikan diri."

"Bagus, Nak," lelaki itu, yang Jason pikir adalah potret Leo saat ia tua nanti—tetapi versi yang tujuh puluh lima persen lebih kalem, menepuk bahu Jason. "Kau boleh memulai hari ini. Biarkan aku melihatmu dulu."

Setengah jam kemudian, Jason telah berteman dengan seekor _Belgian Malinois_ yang suka sekali mengendus tato di lengan Jason, yang sebenarnya tak terlihat bagi kebanyakan manusia. Pemilik bilang bahwa anjing ini berasal dari California, diberikan oleh seseorang yang akan pindah ke luar negeri. Jason duga daerah asalnya tak begitu jauh dari Perkemahan Jupiter—atau malah pemiliknya sendiri adalah demigod yang telah tumbuh dewasa dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Anjing itu begitu bersahabat. Dia mengejar target di halaman belakang toko hewan peliharaan itu lebih baik dari seekor terrier lain yang juga bersama Jason.

Awal yang tidak buruk. Walaupun si pemilik tidak bisa menjanjikan uang bulanan yang sama besar dengan pekerjaan di restoran atau yang berhubungan dengan komputer, Jason rasa tak masalah. Hewan bisa ia tangani lebih baik daripada kebanyakan manusia di dunia 'normal'.

* * *

Yang mengejutkan bagi Jason, dia pulang lebih cepat daripada Piper. Waktu kerjanya ditetapkan setiap dua hari sekali, dari jam pulang sekolah hingga pukul delapan malam.

Piper pulang pukul sembilan malam itu, dan ia hanya sempat menyapa Jason saat melewati pintu kamarnya—dan begitu Jason bermaksud mengajaknya makan di luar, perempuan itu sudah terkapar di tempat tidurnya.

Jason memandangi Piper, dan mulai berpikir suatu alasan yang harus dia buat jika Piper bertanya.

Namun, mengapakah harus dipikirkan? Piper mungkin tak begitu menyadarinya karena dia juga mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan yang (barangkali) disukainya. Lalu mereka akan sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Sesaat, Jason merasa takut dan khawatir—tetapi inilah kehidupan. Tak semuanya dijalani bersama. Ada hal yang harus diperjuangkan sendiri demi kepentingan bersama, ada hal yang memang harus dilakukan sendiri, juga demi diri sendiri. Jason merasa dirinya sedikit konyol, karena sebenarnya mereka menghabiskan belasan tahun tanpa bertemu, melakukan semuanya sendiri—

—tetapi setelah mereka bertemu, bersatu, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama, ada bagian yang rumpang. Mungkin mereka sudah terlalu sering saling mengisi, menambahi bagian satu sama lain selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Namun, untuk sesaat, rasanya semua ini _tidak apa-apa._ Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan terlalu sering. _Menjalani_ adalah menambal _kekhawatiran_.

* * *

Jason baru berkenalan dengan pendatang baru di toko, dan mereka langsung akrab. Terrier yang masih muda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan yang sebelumnya, yang mebedakan hanya tubuhnya yang lebih kurus dan totol hitam tepat di atas mata kanannya. Jason sudah menerima perintah untuk mengajaknya berlatih lari di dua blok sekitar, tetapi _Belgian Malinois_ —Ryan, begitu mereka memanggilnya—'mengamuk' hingga menggonggongi Jason saat Jason membawa serta terrier itu menuju pintu depan toko. Mungkin setara dengan rengekan anak cerewet,

Jason dan si pemilik berpandangan.

"Baiklah ... mungkin sebaiknya Ryan bersamamu saja. Kau, ajaklah Ryan berkeliling. Mungkin dia juga bosan hanya berlatih di halaman belakang terus."

Jason mengiyakan, dan setelah meastikan bahwa sabuk anjing itu terikat dengan baik, dia segera membawanya keluar. Ryan menjadi lebih tenang. Bersemangat, jika Jason berani bertaruh.

Mereka baru berlari satu jalur ketika Jason tiba-tiba mendapati Piper, di kejauhan, sedang bersama teman-teman di kelompok paduan suaranya, baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kain. Dia buru-buru memasuki gang kecil, Ryan mengikutinya tanpa diperintahkan.

Meski kota sedang ramai, dan pejalan kaki tak cuma kelompok itu, Jason bisa mendengarkan suara Piper di antara diskusi yang makin terdengar mendekat. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal tentang pentas, dan ternyata Piper cukup vokal juga.

Ryan menyalak, Jason mendesis menyuruhnya diam.

"Wah, wah, takut sekali ketahuan, ya, Nak."

Jason memandangi Ryan lekat-lekat. Anjing itu masih menggonggong.

"Sebelah sini, duh, kaupikir anjing bisa bicara bahasa manusia?"

Untung saja Jason berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah-serapah saat melihat _lares_ melayang di belakang Ryan. _Lares_ itu kemudian membungkuk, mengelus kepala Ryan, Ryan seolah bisa merasakannya.

"Halo, Jason Grace, kau mungkin tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi aku mengingatmu. Kau yang menjadi praetor dengan segala keberanianmu."

Tidak biasanya seorang _lares_ bersikap seramah ini, dan Jason hanya bisa mengingat sedikit sekali di antara golongan mereka dari Perkemahan Jupiter. Jason mengingat hantu ini, yang biasanya berkeliaran di dekat toko brownies favoritnya, berjanggut panjang hingga ke dada, dan kain toganya berantakan sekali. Kusut, barangkali dia mati terinjak-injak oleh massa—tetapi Jason mencoba mengabaikan hasrat untuk menanyakannya.

"Anda ... kenapa ke sini?"

"Anjing ini—oh, kenapa kalian harus menamainya Ryan, sih? Itu tidak Romawi _sama sekali_."

Jason meralat kesan yang melekat di kepalanya. _Lares_ ini tak seramah perkiraannya.

"Ini anjing Anda?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Hantu mana mungkin memelihara binatang, kan?" _Lares_ itu melayang mendekat pada Jason. "Anjing ini, sebelum dipungut manusia, lahir di hutan dekat perkemahan. Dia sering bertemu dengan demigod yang berlatih keluar. Tampaknya dia mengenalimu—dan aku yakin dia lebih tua daripada perkiraan kalian semua."

Jason akhirnya mengerti hal yang disukai Ryan selain berlatih: mengendus tatonya. Seolah rajah itu punya aroma tersendiri, dan hanya bisa dilacak oleh anjing. Untuk sesaat, Jason merasa rindu, tetapi lekas sekali perasaan itu tersapu oleh sesuatu yang tidak nyaman.

Biasanya, hal-hal yang mendekati kriteria 'kebetulan' ini menandakan sesuatu.

"Apakah ... ada sesuatu?"

 _Lares_ itu kelihatan bingung. ""Sesuatu apanya?"

"Ryan yang berada di sini ... lalu Anda ..."

"Aduh Putra Jupiter, padahal aku yang ingin bertanya soal _sesuatu_."

Kalau boleh, Jason ingin bilang dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Sesuatu? Jason melirik ke depan gang. Masih ramai dengan pejalan kaki, tetapi Piper sepertinya telah jauh. "Aku hanya ... bersembunyi."

"Seorang penakluk titan—bersembunyi? Monster macam apa?"

Mendadak ubun-ubun Jason terasa seperti mendidih. "Jangan sebut pacarku monster."

"Astaga—" _lares_ itu semakin mendekat, meneliti muka Jason sampai-sampai pemuda itu merasa super risih, "—kaupunya pacar?"

"Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Kupikir kau orang yang tidak mampu berurusan dengan wanita ..."

Jika sebelumnya Jason merasa cukp bahagia karena bertemu 'kawan lama' dari rumah lama, maka sekarang ia harap Ryan menggonggong balik pada si hantu.

"Jadi, apa keperluan Anda, Tuan _Hantu?_ " Jason berusaha tidak terdengar sarkastis, "karena saya sedang bekerja."

"Oh, santai saja, Putra Jupiter. aku hanya ingin menyapa. Aku sering sekali berkunjung, tapi kurasa menampakkan diriku sering-sering kurang seru. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengobrol. Salah satunya tentang, um, aku banyak melihat perubahan di dirimu."

Jason tak perlu diyakinkan.

"Kau lebih Yunani sekarang."

"Aku juga tahu dan merasakan itu." Jason mengamati wajah Ryan, berharap ada raut yang menunjukkan naluri ingin kaburnya. Tetapi anjing itu malah duduk di samping si hantu, betah sekali. Jason menggerutu walau hanya di dalam hati. "Aku menerima diriku sendiri dan perubahannya."

"Kau tidak kehilangan naluri bertarungmu, 'kan?"

"Memangnya naluri bertarung hanya milik orang Romawi?"

Hantu itu tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang menjijikkan, gelap dan dimakan usia, seolah rohnya menggerogoti tanah kuburannya agar bisa sampai ke permukaan.

"Katakan, Tuan Hantu, apakah kau ke sini hanya untuk menghinaku?"

Hantu itu menelengkan kepala. Untuk sesaat wajahnya seperti lugu sekali. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau masih mempunyai niat untuk kembali ke Romawi?"

Jason menerawang, menemukan tembok yang catnya memudar, dan mural yang seolah menatap balik untuk menginterogasinya. "Aku mungkin telah memilih Yunani, tetapi aku tetap dilahirkan sebagai Romawi dan besar dalam cara Romawi. Aku tidak bisa mengubah masa laluku walau aku bisa memilih masa depanku. Nah, apakah aku boleh bekerja lagi sekarang? Aku perlu sesuatu untuk menopang hidupku." Bohong sedikit. Yang penting ia bisa segera keluar dari sini.

 _Lares_ itu mengangguk-angguk, seolah baru mengerti, padahal dia telah hidup terlalu lama untuk hanya sekadar mengerti prinsip hidup seorang remaja SMA. Jason jengah.

"Ingatlah, Nak. Mungkin kau sudah memilih Yunani. Kau sudah merasuk ke dalam kehidupan manusia biasa. Kau membuat pilihan, kau mengambil keputusan. Banyak hal yang bisa diatur untuk ke depannya, tetapi asal-usulmu adalah sesuatu yang pasti. Kau tidak bisa melupakan Romawi begitu saja."

Seiring berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, _lares_ itu memudar, dan Ryan menyalak pada udara kosong.

Bulu kuduk Jason berdiri, seolah dia baru saja mengalirkan listrik statis pada dirinya sendiri.

"B-baiklah, Ryan, ayo kita latihan lagi sekarang. Bisakah kau lari lebih cepat?"

* * *

Pemilik toko memutuskan sistem gaji mingguan, dan ia sekali lagi meminta maaf karena hanya bisa memberikan nilai minimal. Jason menerima bayaran pertamanya dua minggu setelah bekerja, dengan tambahan bonus beberapa dolar karena jasa mereka dipakai untuk dua anjing besar kepolisian Arkansas, yang telah menjadi langganan.

Jason pulang nyaris bersamaan dengan Piper, dia lebih dahulu. Piper bercerita tentang PR yang dikerjakannya di ruang latihan, dia berkisah sambil mengeluarkan beberapa baju lamanya yang tak pernah dipakai lagi. Jason mendengarkan sambil mengutak-atik lampu meja Piper yang rusak.

Uang di sakunya terasa berat, seakan minta pertanggungjawaban. _Aku harus diapakan?_

Nilai itu dapat membayarkan makan dia dan Piper di restoran yang cukup ternama, walaupun pasti langsung ludes jika menambahkan urusan tipnya.

Namun uang ini, yang ia dapatkan atas nama dedikasi dan latihan untuk bertanggung jawab sebagai manusia biasa (—dan bukan sebagai tentara para dewa), tak bisa ia gunakan hanya untuk makan-makan belaka, suatu cara penghabisan uang yang terlalu 'rapuh'. Piper butuh sesuatu yang lebih bernilai— _ralat_ , dirinya yang butuh memberi Piper sesuatu yang berharga. Soal makan, Tristan memastikan bahwa mereka takkan kekurangan sedikit pun untuk saat ini.

Harus ada yang lain.

Mata mereka tak sengaja bersirobok setelah Jason mendapat ide dan Piper selesai mengeluarkan nyaris dua kodi kaos yang sebagian telah kekecilan.

"Matamu keren sekali hari ini," Piper bersandar pada pintu lemarinya. "Ada apakah gerangan?"

"Haruskah kesenanganku punya alasan?"

* * *

Perkara soal jaket selalu mengingatkan Jason pada petualangan pertama mereka. Benda itu punya arti khusus bagi Jason, dan tentu saja Piper mengingat banyak hal tentang itu. Jason juga melibatkan Thalia dalam keputusannya, walaupun saat dihubungi, Thalia sedang sangat terburu-buru, sambungannya jelek, dan ia hanya bisa mendapat beberapa kata. Thalia bilang, warna yang paling cocok adalah warna yang tak 'melawan' warna kulit Piper.

Jason juga memikirkan warna mata Piper yang paling ia sukai untuk warna cadangan, tetapi bagian ini paling susah diputuskan. Memangnya, warna mata Piper apa saja? Jason sendiri, meski telah memandangi mata itu jutaan kali, mengingat mana yang dominan pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Dia menemukan jaket yang cukup cocok dengan seleranya di sebuah toko, di perjalanannya pulang bekerja. Warnanya kuning gading, menyala dengan cantik jika dikombinasikan dengan kaos oranye perkemahan (yang masih kerap dipakai Piper di waktu-waktu tertentu).

* * *

 _Mampus_ , Jason segera menjatuhkan tasnya di samping tempat tidur, dan melepaskan kemeja-kemeja yang baru saja dibuka dari plastiknya, sepulangnya dari menjemput cuciannya.

Tas kertas yang berisi hadiah untuk Piper dengan cerobohnya masih ia tinggalkan di ruang tengah—

"Jason?"

Selesailah sudah. Jason harus berpura-pura dungu saat Piper menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar Jason.

"Ya?"

"Ini punyamu? Atau punya teman ayah yang tertinggal, ya?"

Jason berusaha terlihat kalem. Diambilnya tas kertas berwarna biru dongker itu. Dia mengulum senyumnya. Dikeluarkannya benda itu, berusaha terlihat keren walaupun di tengah-tengah dia sempat menjatuhkan jaket itu ke lantai sebelum merentangkannya tepat di depan wajah Piper.

"Punya ... siapa?"

"Punyamu."

"Eh ..."

"Benar. Untukmu."

"Jason, kau—"

"Dengar, ya, aku pernah punya ketakutan: aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi romantis karena pacarku adalah putri Dewi Cinta. Aku takut ibu pacarku akan marah lalu mengutukku jadi babi hutan."

Piper bingung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak, hingga terpingka-pingkal dan terpaksa memegangi perutnya. Jason tertawa malu.

"Oke, aku yakin ibuku juga tak peduli-peduli amat pada kisah cintaku. Sudah kuceritakan, kan, tentang dia yang cuek bebek dan lebih memilih meladeni Annabeth dan Hazel saat kami minum teh berempat? Urusan cintaku adalah urusanku sendiri. Itu pilihanku sendiri dan aku bisa memperjuangkan apa yang kumau. Dan aku berbahagia karena setiap hal yang kaulakukan demi dan untukku." Piper mengambil jaket itu, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Jason menyambut pelukan itu dengan lega.

"Terima kasih, ya," Piper berbisik di depan telinga Jason. "Kau menabung untuk ini? Kuhargai sekali, lho."

Jason gatal ingin bilang yang sebenarnya, tapi menyimpannya dulu mungkin lebih baik. Mana tahu Piper bakal memperbolehkannya melanjutkan bekerja atau tidak. Dia masih betah bersama anjing-anjing itu, dan ia sudah berniat untuk membuka rekeningnya sendiri agar ia bisa melakukan sesuatu suatu saat nanti, terpisah dari uang Tristan.

Mungkin ia bisa mulai menabung untuk menyewa satu apartemen di Roma Baru, atau—

—dia tersentak, walau masih di pelukan Piper, dan ia tak peduli apakah Piper sadar sesuatu atau tidak, dengan naluri dan insting perempuan itu yang kuat sekali.

Roma Baru. Tempat ia dibesarkan. Seharusnya masih ada ruang untuk tempat itu di hatinya. Walaupun jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya masih. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus tak nyaman. Ia merasa begitu nyaman di sini, berbagi dengan manusia biasa, melakukan hal-hal seperti remaja normal, walau sesekali harus disibukkan dengan tugas sebagai Pontifex Maximus-nya, kalau teman-temannya di kedua tempat itu membutuhkan saran dan kebijakannya.

Apakah adil jika ia tetap menginginkan berada di sini?

"Boleh aku membalasnya, atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja," Jason sebisa mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, terlebih saat Piper menatapnya setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ayo, aku akan membayarkan makan malam kita. Ingin brownies?"

* * *

Jason mati-matian berlari. Ia melihat jam tangannya, tetapi percuma saja, melihat waktu takkan mungkin bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih lambat.

Ia memasuki rumah sambil mendorong pintu dengan kasar.

Dan, gagal.

Namun Jason, berusaha seperti biasa, untuk tetap terlihat santai dan tak bersalah, meski Piper menoleh pada kedatangannya dengan mata curiga.

"Hai." Jason menutupi kecurigaan Piper dengan mencium rambut gadis itu, lalu melemparkan tas di sofa di seberang Piper dan mengempaskan diri di sana.

"Bagaimana gladi bersihnya?"

"Keren, mereka semua makin kompak dan mereka menyukai peran masing-masing. Hal paling terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah tim yang tidak menjiwai diri mereka sendiri dalam cerita." Piper meletakkan majalah bisnis yang entah mengapa berada di sana. Mungkin Piper sudah mendapatkan preferensi lain soal bacaannya. Air muka Piper berubah, dia tampaknya mendapat banyak perkembangan bagus di hobi barunya. Jason lebih lega sekarang.

"Baguslah. Aku dapat tiket gratis, 'kan?"

Piper mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Asalkan kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jason meneguk ludah. Seharusnya dia sudah menduga hal ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, melihat sekelebat bayangan di dapur. Tristan?

"Ayahmu pulang?"

"Oh, iya. Setengah jam lebih dulu daripada aku." Warna mata Piper menari lagi, Jason semakin susah fokus, padahal dalam jarak _sejauh_ ini. "Latihan basket? Sampai pukul setengah sepuluh malam?"

Jason menggaruk tengkuknya. Sudah ada dua-tiga jawaban cadangan untuk mendampingi alasan main basketnya yang hanya sampai pukul lima sore.

Namun ia tidak mampu berbohong. Rasanya seperti menodai diri sendiri. Piper tak pantas dibohongi—dia seharusnya tahu tentang hal ini, tetapi ... sudahlah, dia bisa membicarakan ini.

"Aku ... bekerja."

"Oh, tebakanku benar." Harusnya Jason tahu bahwa dengan memiliki Piper yang kewaspadaannya telah diasah tajam gara-gara perang besar, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan banyak hal. Apalagi ketika mereka hidup bersama. "Di mana?"

Walaupun nada bicara Piper datar, Jason merasa diinterogasi. Ia berdeham. "Toko binatang peliharaan. Tiga blok dari sekolah kita."

Piper mengangguk-angguk. Jason menunggu eksekusi.

"Kau ... aku bisa mengerti intensimu. Namun ... secepat ini, Jason? Kurasa kita masih butuh banyak penyesuaian, terutama kau—"

"Aku ingin mencoba mandiri, Pipes. Aku mungkin 'pangeran' yang diharap-harapkan semasa aku kecil dan beberapa lama setelah itu, karena aku putra Jupiter, tapi, siapakah aku di dunia manusia? Aku tidak siap untuk apapun, kalau dipikir-pikir. Namun bohong jika aku tidak ingin berjuang juga di sini. Aku—aku tidak ingin bersantai-santai saja, Pipes. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dengan cara yang, yah, kautahu. Aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal pula di sini."

"Jason, tidak bisakah kau hidup santai sedikit? Kau ternyata memang masih Romawi sekali ..." Namun Piper tersenyum.

Jason merasa ini semua semakin rumit. Mendadak ia teringat _lares_ yang ditemuinya tempo hari. Dia tak membuang seluruh aspek Romawinya. Dia juga tiba-tiba mengingat mimpinya saat keberangkatannya menuju Los Angeles untuk pertama kali, roti yang dibagi-bagi. Makna mimpi itu masih kabur, dan dia belum membicarakannya dengan siapapun untuk mencari tahu soal arti.

"Apakah kau bisa mencoba untuk, yah, kalau memakai kata-kataku sendiri, ini adalah tentang 'lari dari tanggung jawab'. Bukan sesuatu yang negatif, bukan sesuatu yang diartikan buruk, ini cuma tentang menikmati masa remajamu. Kau masih enam belas tahun, Jason. Mari pikirkan sesuatu yang mengurangi tekanan di kepalamu. Aku bukannya tidak setuju, tapi aku yakin Ayah sudah lebih dari memahami bahwa tujuan utama kita saat ini adalah menyelesaikan sekolah."

"Piper, aku adalah orang _baru_ yang datang ke sini. Aku ikut bersama kalian. Tahukah kau bahwa kadang-kadang hal itu—maaf, tidak dalam artian negatif, membuatku merasakan beban? Aku sering diminta bekerja keras sejak aku kecil. Didikan ala Romawi. Dan semua itu sudah berada di dalam kepalaku. Aku merasa punya tanggung jawab."

"Kalau posisi dan keadaan ayahku tidak seperti ini, Jason, mungkin aku akan mendorongmu. Tapi, coba pikirkanlah. Kalau sampai pekerjaanmu itu mengganggu sekolah, aku yakin Ayah juga akan mengerutkan keningnya."

Jason mengamat-amati kerutan di kening Piper. Belum apa-apa pun gadis itu sudah membuatnya melakukan perhitungan-perhitungan irrasional di kepalanya, tentang memberi dan menerima. Tentang sekolah dan pekerjaan.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Kedengarannya serius sekali." Tristan bergabung, sekotak besar jus berada di tangannya. Dia duduk di sisi lain sofa Piper. "Melibatkan soal pekerjaan, begitu, ya? Sori, bukannya aku mencoba mencuri dengar, hanya saja, terlalu jelas, Anak-Anak."

"Jason, Ayah. Dia bekerja sampingan. Sudah tiga hari ini dia selalu pulang lebih telat daripada aku."

"Oooke." Pandangan Tristan beralih dari Piper ke Jason, lalu sebaliknya, berulang kali. "Sepertinya kita harus memulai pembicaraan antarlelaki, hm?"

"Libatkan aku juga," Piper setengah merengek. "Aku selalu tersisihkan kalau begitu caranya."

"Duh, putri Ayah merajuk," Tristan mengacak-acak rambut Piper. "Baiklah, baiklah, pembicaraan keluarga, formasi lengkap. Mari kita mulai saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan bekerja sampingan, sebenarnya. Benar, 'kan, Piper? Jason hanya sedang mencoba banyak hal. Sebelumnya kau pernah melakukan ini atau tidak, Grace?"

 _Kalau kerja sampingan melibas monster sih, biasa_. Hampir saja dia mengatakan itu. Piper tampaknya memahami sampai-sampai ia tersenyum miring.

"Belum."

"Jadi, Pipes, apakah masalah yang ditimbulkan?"

"Aku belum melihatnya, tapi aku tidak yakin Jason bisa mengimbangi sekolahnya. Aku takut. Belum lagi, yah, mungkin dia akan punya beberapa urusan dengan keluarga jauhnya di sekitar Berkeley." Ia melirik Jason mafhum.

"Tristan, pada dasarnya aku hanya tidak enak—aku menggunakan semua hal yang kaupunya, aku tinggal bersamamu, kau membiayai—"

Tristan tertawa kecil. "Kau mengira bahwa semua itu hanya bisa dibalas dengan uang, Jason Grace? Kukira kau bisa berpendapat lebih luas daripada itu lagi."

Jason tahu perasaan familiar ini. Ia sudah terlalu sering tersudut dalam pertarungan, dan beginilah rasanya.

"Kita sudah terlalu sering mengobrol sampai-sampai aku masih hafal apa saja yang kita bicarakan. Kita berada di sini sebagai keluarga. Kita bisa membantu satu sama lain sesuai dengan kemampuan. Aku mampu dalam hal materi, lalu aku membantu kalian berdua. Piper bisa mendukungmu di tempat baru yang masih asing untukmu, dan sekarang hal-hal inilah yang kaudapatkan. Lalu, yang mampu kaulakukan adalah melindungi Piper, menemaninya, dan kurasa kita semua sudah melakukan tugas masing-masing dengan baik."

Jason memandangi kedua McLean secara bergantian.

Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan yang seperti ini, dan, _**sekali lagi**_ , mungkinkah ini bayaran atas semua aksi-aksi melibas monster, melakukan misi, menjadi praetor, dan rela maju untuk mati di dua perang besar?

"Jadi ... apakah kalian berdua memintaku untuk berhenti? Aku sudah menyayangi anjing-anjing di tempatku bekerja seperti sahabatku sendiri ..."

"Kau harus mengenalkanku pada mereka sesekali, tahu."

Jason tidak dapat menahan senyum. "Pipes, kuanggap itu izin darimu."

"Dan aku menyerahkannya pada kalian berdua," Tristan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Kalian sudah masuk usia dewasa, jadi sudah hampir pasti kalian bisa memutuskan jalan kalian sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Jason, kuminta kau jangan memaksakan diri. Aku masih mampu secara finansial. Kalau kau merasa lelah, berhentilah, sekolahmu lebih utama."

"Aku akan mematuhimu, Tristan. Sebuah kehormatan."

"Oh, lihat, Pipes, anak ini berlebihan sekali. Kadang-kadang aku gemas."

"Aku juga," Piper maju, berpindah tempat duduk, dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Jason, "sampai-sampai aku ingin memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi orang yang benar-benar keren. Izinkan aku bersamanya lebih lama, Ayah."

Panas di wajah Jason benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah, tetapi ia menanggapi Piper dengan menyapu rambutnya ala kadarnya. Piper memang cewek yang terlampau berani—bukan sebuah masalah untuknya untuk melakukan ini di hadapan ayahnya. Jason tidak yakin jika posisi mereka dibalik, dia akan punya nyali.

"Aku tidak bisa menghakimi pilihanmu, Pipes, tapi untuk yang satu ini, kurasa aku malah harus 'menyuruhmu'."

* * *

Jason bermimpi lagi tentang roti. Dia memilikinya di tangannya, dia menyobeknya, memberikannya pada Piper, kemudian Tristan, lalu saat ia berbalik, ada Reyna. Reyna menerima potongan itu, yang seharusnya merupakan yang penghabisan, tetapi roti itu tak habis-habis. Frank adalah penerima berikutnya, kemudian, Hazel. Lalu Dakota.

Yang berikutnya, berdiri di samping Dakota, ada Jake. Juga Rudy. Mereka menerima sebagian pula.

Jason tidak terbangun mendadak. Pada pagi hari yang sedikit mendung, ia terbangun seperti biasa, menekuri sprei kelabunya yang baru diganti kemarin sore, bertanya-tanya apakah demigod pernah diberi hak untuk menafsirkan mimpi sendiri.

 _Roma Baru_. Dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Jason memandangi Piper yang sedang mengulum pensilnya. Rambutnya diikat di samping tetapi potongan yang tak rata itu menjuntai ke sana-sini seperti akar gantung yang kusut, tapi bagi Jason, Piper masih tetap cantik. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan merasakan hal yang sama jika ingatannya tidak diutak-atik Juno. Namun, sepertinya, akan tetap sama. Ia tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang sama dengan Piper, yang berusaha menutupi apa yang memancar dari dirinya setengah mati, tapi tetap terlihat manis.

Restu ibunya makin membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Kulitnya yang seperti tembaga; berkilat, Jason suka sekali setiap kali melihatnya di bawah matahari. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan soal mata, karena mata Piper adalah harga mati yang takkan bisa Jason tukar dengan apapun. Dia tak pernah punya preferensi khusus soal warna mata, dan kedatangan Piper dalam kehidupannya telah menjadi jawaban terbaik. Jason melihat aurora, Jason melihat pesona, Jason melihat misteri, semuanya dalam satu tatapan.

Piper akhirnya juga menumpukan dagunya pada meja. Sepertinya dia mulai membenci soal-soal di hadapannya. Namun Jason tak bersuara, dia terlempar pada pertanyaan yang jauh daripada apa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Tentang hubungan mereka yang menjadi mainan Juno ... atau Hera, terserahlah. Hubungan palsu. Para pendengki akan mencibiri mereka. Perasaan itu muncul karena mereka berdua ditipu. Hubungan itu tiba-tiba ada padahal sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tak tahu satu sama lain.

Namun, bukankah cinta memang begitu? Kadang muncul tiba-tiba, kadang dengan alasan yang tak berlogika, kadang begitu saja mencuat karena kejadian biasa. Hubungan ini sama saja. Sesuatu yang palsu tapi mereka saling menerima. Jason yakin, jika dia tak suka dari awal maka dia tak akan memikirkan Piper di malam-malam yang sunyi dan akan mengelak sebisanya. Bagaimanapun, perasaan itu telah mengakar. Seperti sebuah sugesti yang diterima batinnya, bahkan ketika dia telah mengingat segalanya.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Jason menerima takdir. Cinta adalah bagian dari takdir, dan ia menerima Piper. Dia yang memutuskan untuk membawa kabur Piper dari kabin Aphrodite malam itu, dan menciumnya di bawah bintang-bintang, meskipun dia sebenarnya bisa saja tidak melakukannya jika ingin membuang ingatan modifikasi Juno.

Sesekali dia memikirkan sebuah skenario konyol yang sebenarnya masih punya kemungkinan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau suatu waktu, jauh sebelum ini, Juno/Hera dan Venus/Aphrodite pernah mengadakan arisan di sudut Olympus dan kegiatan itu diselingi oleh obrolan, _yuk, jodohkan anak tiriku dengan putrimu yang itu_. Jason tahu itu terlalu lucu, tapi apakah Olympus tidak pernah punya lelucon? Tidak, kan?

Tangannya merayap di atas meja, meraih tangan Piper. "Hei, Pipes."

"Eh?"

Jason mencium punggung tangan Piper. "Tahu, nggak? Aku mencintaimu."

"Jason—ada apa?"

"Tidak ada hal khusus," Jason menjawab santai sambil memain-mainkan jari manis Piper, _betapa bagusnya jika ada cincin di sini_ , dan Jason pun mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus lebih giat lagi untuk mengumpulkan uang. Sesaat kemudian, dia ingin mementung dirinya sendiri—demi apapun, mereka masih SMA! Lantas ia berdeham, hanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri. "Hanya sedang ingin bilang begitu."

"Ah, daripada menggombal tanpa jelas juntrungannya, bisa bantu aku untuk hal ini, tidak?" tunjuknya pada sebaris soal kalkulus. "Jangan menyesal, ya, bilang cinta pada cewek yang bodoh."

Jason menarik buku Piper tepat ke hadapannya. Rumus-rumus itu seperti berputar di pandangannya, dan dia lekas-lekas menjauhkannya lagi sebelum pandangannya semakin buram. "Mari kita pikirkan hal lain saja. Aku juga ingin menyerah pada hal ini," katanya, setengah tertawa.

"Ini PR. Ayolah."

"Ayolah," Jason membuat-buat gema yang mengejek. "Dua-tiga hari ini, aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hmmm. Katakan." Piper lagi-lagi mengulum pensilnya.

"Mari kita mengunjungi Roma Baru. Sebentar saja." Jason menyadari ia masih menggenggam tangan Piper, lalu sengaja ia membuat genggaman itu makin erat. "Tidak terlalu jauh, hm? Bolos satu-dua hari tidak mengapa."

"Astaga, aku mendengar ini dari seorang Jason Grace?" Piper menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menepuk pipi Jason. "Menjadi anak nakal? Putra Jupiter yang sangat patuh, melakukan ini?"

"Hei, biasa sajalah," Jason berusaha mengelak dari tepukan berikutnya, "karena aku Jason Grace-lah, aku melakukannya."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jason Grace dalam metamorfosis. Hip-hip hore, Jadi, Piper McLean yang _bukan cewek yang terlalu penurut_ ini akan mengikuti. Kapan?" Dia nyengir pada akhir kalimatnya, membuat Jason gemas, yang berujung pada dijawilnya hidung gadis itu.

"Minggu depan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Ada dua ujian di hari Rabu."

"Selalu ada cara untuk membereskan yang itu," Jason mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dan kelingking Piper, "Roma Baru, hari Rabu."

" _Deal_. Dengan senang hati."

* * *

Perjalanan ke Roma Baru dihabiskan Jason dengan tidur. Ia baru menyadari apa yang dibutuhkannya saat taksi yang membawa mereka keluar dari area tempat tinggal melaju. Ia bekerja sampai malam, mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai siswa hingga larut malam, dan bangun pagi-pagi untuk berolahraga (suatu kebiasaan harus tetap dipelihara, Jason membuat catatan mental).

Piper nampaknya juga tidur, karena perempuan itu menggosok-gosok matanya saat sopir mengatakan bahwa mereka telah tiba di perbatasan. Lelaki itu nampak bingung, tetapi setelah Piper berkata terima kasih saat membayar ongkos, dia tampaknya tidak sadar sedang berada di tempat sepi macam apa.

Sisanya, serahkan padaku, kata Jason, yang kemudian memanggil angin untuk mengantarkan mereka ke tujuan yang sudah terlihat di kejauhan. Dua penjaga sepertinya anak baru, dan mereka menyambut Jason dan Piper dengan ragu-ragu, tetapi Jason berhasil meyakinkannya dengan tato di lengan bawahnya. Garis di sana barangkali terlalu banyak bagi kedua anak baru, mereka tampak terkejut—suatu hiburan kecil bagi Piper.

Mereka diantarkan pada Reyna dan Frank. Piper memeluk Reyna erat-erat, sepert menemui kawan lama yang begitu dirinduinya, dan Jason merasa dia melewatkan banyak hal dalam relasi Piper dan Reyna. Mereka berdua bahkan berbicara hal-hal ringan seolah itu adalah hal termudah yang mereka lakukan.

"Jadi ...," Frank terlihat kikuk di hadapannya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya, "sedang libur, ya?"

Jason menepuk bahu si praetor, "Tidak. Jadwal berkunjung tidak hanya saat liburan, 'kan?"

* * *

Roma Baru memberikannya aroma dan irama lama. Ia mengamat-amati aktivitas orang-orang, anak-anak yang mengejar camar dan orang-orang tua yang mengobrol. Anak-anak remaja berkumpul, berbagi makanan dan bertukar cerita, sebagian mengenakan kaos dari Universitas Roma Baru.

Dahulu, saat ia kecil, ia kerap memerhatikan orang-orang ini, dan menerka apakah yang sedang mereka pikirkan. Kenapa mereka seolah tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan dunia? Mereka hidup dengan santai sekali. Sementara dia, sang putra Dewa Penguasa Langit, dianggap sebagai penyelamat dan di bahunyalah dibebankan seluruh nyawa legiun dan orang-orang Roma Baru. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa memikul tanggung jawab yang sedemikian besarnya?

Seiring waktu berjalan, Jason mulai mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan jawabannya, bahwa mungkin dia akan menemukan arti lain kehidupan jika ia tetap bertahan sebagai orang yang diharapkan. Bahwa dia bisa menjadi lebih berani, lebih banyak melihat kehidupan, juga kematian, agar dia bisa menghargai bahwa kehidupan yang damai lebih berharga daripada sekadar gelar atau harta. Kau bisa mengumpulkan harta, menjadi yang terhebat, tetapi tanpa keberanian kau takkan hidup dengan tenang.

Jason kemudian bersinggah di sebuah toko roti. Brownies favoritnya dijual di sana, tetapi ia menjadi lebih tertarik pada roti yang hangat di sudut etalase. Permukaannya menggembung, mengkilat karena olesan mentega, menggiurkan sekali hingga Jason lupa pada semua menu dan tawaran lain, dia hanya ingin membeli yang itu.

"Jason! Hei, kukira kau pergi bersama Frank."

Jason mendekati Piper sambil mengeluarkan roti dari tas kertasnya. Piper bertanya dengan isyarat, dan Jason pun merobek roti tersebut.

"Enak sekali," Piper mengunyah lambat-lambat.

"Roti ini menu baru," dari samping, Reyna mencubit roti Jason, "aku juga suka ini."

"Bagiku yang tak pernah sukses membuat roti, ini sempurna," Piper menanggapi. "Kau bisa membuatnya?" tanyanya santai, pada Reyna yang sekali lagi mencomot roti Jason.

"Untuk apa membuatnya saat aku bisa membelinya dengan setengah harga?" Reyna setengah tertawa, "Ada harga khusus untuk praetor. Mungkin Jason bisa menggunakan kupon bekasnya."

"Bisa juga," Piper melirik Jason, menahan senyuman menggoda, "mungkin dia akan mendapatkan diskon satu persen." Lalu dia tertawa, dan Reyna juga bisa saja melakukannya, andai saja dia tidak sedang menahan diri.

"Kau membuat masa pensiunku terdengar menyedihkan, Pipes." Lantas Jason mencicipi roti itu. Yang terasa di gigitan pertama bukan rasa yang dikatakan Piper, tetapi dia mengetahui sesuatu yang familiar sedang terjadi.

Dia melihat sekeliling secara naluriah. Frank dan Hazel mendekati mereka, Frank meminta roti dari Reyna, kemudian seorang anak kecil yang lincah mendekati. Hazel menawarkan roti itu, anak itu memintanya, membawanya pergi sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

Jason tahu sesuatu yagn serupa pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sama seperti rajah yang tak mungkin hilang dari lengannya, Roma Baru tak mungkin tanggal dari masa lalunya. Dia masih Romawi, tetapi berjiwa Yunani, tinggal di dunia manusia dan belajar banyak hal bersama pacarnya. Dia tak meninggalkan apapun, dia hanya menambah isi jiwanya.

Lantas apa yang harus disesalkan, ditakutkan? Dia memang tak bisa memilih antara Roma Baru, Perkemahan Blasteran, atau Piper dan dunia manusia—tetapi paling tidak, dia bisa membagi apa yang ada di dalam dirinya, untuk semua ini.

Dan ia tidak sabar untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ha! longest oneshot i've ever written, perhaps? makasih buat bel dan qunny yang sudah menyelenggarakan celenj ini—jadi aku termotivasi buat nyelesain sampe akhir, after a few times trying to abandon this ;w;

jadi, kalo yang bertanya-tanya soal se-sesuai apakah kategori canon fik ini sama apa yang ditulis om rick—then, i'll try to explain. setelah heroes of olympus, serial trials of apollo menggambarkan sulitnya komunikasi antardemigod—tapi di fik ini, ada beberapa kali pesan-iris, kuanggap bahwa pesan-iris ini hanyalah sebagian kecil yang berhasil tersambung, sesekali bahkan tidak (saat komunikasi jason-thalia yang kedua), dan bukti bahwa hologram leo tiba di perkemahan blasteran (dinyatakan di trials of apollo) menyatakan bahwa memang ada komunikasi yang berhasil.

aku membuat ini karena rasa hausku pada bagian-bagian rumpang dari jason/piper (KARENAAAA DAMMNNN bagian sekian bulan di gap TLH – SoN itu pun merupakan ruang buat perkembangan hubungan mereka, tapi ga dikasi apa-apa sama om rick huhu bukannya ga bersyukur sih, cuma kadang gemez aja), jadi karena ada pernyataan 'jason pergi bersekolah di los angeles bersama piper dan ayahnya' itu sudah cukup membuatku menggelepar so yea here it is. dan judulnya? well, selalu ada penjelasan: _loaf_ adalah kata penunjuk jumlah yang lumrah untuk _bread_ (roti), dan di sini roti itu dijadikan analogi hidup jason sendiri. hehe.

hmmm trus apa lagi yah wah lupa mau ngomong apa aja ;_;)/ pokoknya selamat dan terima kasih karena telah membaca sampai sini! semoga kalian bisa menemukan sesuatu dari bacaan ini wwww cheers!


End file.
